Caribbean Cruise
by kayden4
Summary: Chuck and Blair are stuck on a cruise ship together. He is trying to maintain his womaniser status but can't get a certain brunette out of his mind. She is trying to maintain her r/ship with Nate but fighting temptation. Will they give in? OC also.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Just a couple of things: Nate & Blair are together (for now!), Chuck & Blair have slept together and no one knows. This starts at graduation so in my world the limo sex has only recently happened! **

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please review thanks :-)**

Ms Queller stood on the podium, looking out into a sea of green and blue gowns. Casting her eyes over the first row of students she could see the excited faces of the Constaas nce Billiard and St Jude's students. Ms Queller cleared her throat "I would just like to reiterate how proud I am of all of you, it has been a delight to teach you all and I speak on behalf of all the staff when I say we are certain you will all go on to achieve many great things. You have all achieved so much and you should be proud of those achievements".

Chuck began fidgeting with his hat, it was so itchy and definitely wasn't his style or colour. He was trying hard to drown out Ms Queller's voice but she appeared to be yelling into the microphone so it was harder than he thought. He searched the seats for Nate, perhaps he would have some herbal remedy to make this ceremony pass more quickly although Chuck wasn't even sure if Nate was still into that. Only a few months ago Chuck would have thought that he would be sitting next to Nate at graduation but things hadn't turned out that way and now he was squished in between Dan Humphrey who smelt like Brooklyn and some geeky, skinny kid who looked like he shouldn't be graduating for another 5 years. Chuck and Nate weren't fighting but rather Chuck was trying to avoid Nate. Ever since that night Blair stepped out of the limo alone, danced for him at Victrola and then let him lead her back to his limo and take her virginity Chuck had never been the same. He felt the same movie run through his head again and he titled his head back to look at Blair and smirked. She looked so innocent, so untouched and so beautiful. He felt the familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he silently cursed himself "it was just sex, another young lady used and abused, that's all it was Chuck get over it". Only Chuck knew that wasn't true, this time it was different, this time he wanted more and Chuck Bass never went back for seconds. With anyone.

Chuck's eyes found Nate, he looked just as bored as Chuck felt and he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. Some things never change Chuck laughed to himself. Nate caught his eye and gave Chuck a smile. Chuck gave him a nod and quickly looked away. Nate was still clueless about the things Chuck did to Blair that night. He had no idea how he watched Blair strip for him at Victrola, no idea how he helped a giggling Blair into his limo, no idea how he responded to Blair's kiss eagerly and wanted more because she tasted so beautiful and no idea how he slowly peeled Blair's clothes off, laid her down, soothed her fears and carefully sent her to heaven that night. Chuck smiled again at the beautiful memory and took another glance back in Blair's direction. This time Blair caught him staring at her and she gave him an icy cold glare in return. She tugged on Serena's gown and whispered something in her ear.

"Ew Chuck Bass is staring at us. Perhaps he really has gone through every other female in our year except us and now he is hoping we are his graduation present. That is unless" Blair gazed questioningly at Serena.

"Ew B, NO" Serena almost screamed causing a few glares. "Yuk, I would never touch him! I can't believe you had to ask!"

"Calm down S, I was just checking. A year ago I wouldn't have had to ask but with you cuddling up to Humphrey lately I never know with you now". Serena rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend. Out of the corner of her eye she did catch Chuck staring at them, well Blair in particular and she wondered if maybe Blair was right. She shuddered at the thought and made a promise to herself to keep an eye on her best friend…and Chuck. He would have to start sifting through the girls in the year below before he would lay a finger on her or Blair.

Ms Queller finally finished and Jane Gilmore, the class president stepped towards the microphone and cleared her throat. Penelope and Hazel snickered, remembering how they had bribed Jane into giving them the gift she was about to announce. If only Jane knew Penelope and co never followed through on their promises.

"Attention class of 2009 I would like to announce that this year we have decided our graduation celebration will be a little different from previous years. Instead of the usual dinner and dance we" she glanced at Penelope, Isabel and Hazel a little uneasily "have decided that the whole class will be going on a cruise through the Caribbean". The whole class screamed in excitement, the girls hugging each other and the guy's high fiving one another. Serena shrieked in delight and pulled her best friend into a hug. Blair pulled away and looked at Serena with a face of disgust.

"S are you crazy, the last thing I want is to be stuck on a cruise with all of these people" she pointed at the students surrounding her and scrunched up her face. "We can go on a cruise, just us, anytime we want. This is the worst idea that Gilmore Girl wannabe has ever had, I will make sure this cruise does not go ahead" Blair stated firmly.

"Oh B, come on it will be so much fun. And the Caribbean, neither of us have ever been there I'm sure it is beautiful and we can work on our tans and" Serena said nudging her best friend "think of all the hot St Jude's boys in nothing but boardies".

"Ew Serena, if I ever saw Brooklyn in only boardies I would be scarred forever". Blair clutched her stomach, feeling like she would throw up at the thought of it. Serena sighed. "Come on Blair, I know you will have fun and if you don't want to perve on all the other St Jude boys think how much time you will get to spend with Nate". Blair thought about this, it would be great to sail the seas with her gorgeous boyfriend, sip cocktails with him whilst watching the sunset and then finally sleep together under the stars on some deserted island hidden between palm trees and far away from everyone, especially – Blair caught him staring at her again, only this time he was smirking – especially away from Chuck she thought before turning to Serena "your right S, this does have potential to be….ok I guess". Serena squealed in delight again. "Oh ,my god we have to get new bikinis B, stay over at mine tonight and we will sift through some magazines and then make an early start tomorrow". Blair agreed before wandering off to find Nate, graduation wouldn't be complete without the perfect photo with her perfect boyfriend.

Nate was chatting with some of the lacrosse guys, they all seemed excited about the upcoming cruise.

"Uh hm" Blair tapped her foot impatiently". The lacrosse guys gave her a flirty smile before disappearing.

"Nate I'm so glad I found you. Daddy wants us to have lunch with him and we must get a photo" Blair said leaning up and placing a kiss on her boyfriends cheeks.

"Ah yeah Blair, we can get a photo but I'm kind of to busy for lunch, I'm having a poker night with the lacrosse boys and I need to go home and shower".

"But Nate that's not for hours, how long does a shower take?" Blair demanded, that same sad feeling washing over her.

"Blair I said I can't ok. We have had these plans for ages and you should have lunch with Harold, you never see him anymore". Nate kissed Blair on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd leaving Blair standing alone.

"I won't be upset, I won't be upset" she commanded herself but she wasn't sure it was working. Chuck watched the exchange from afar and he could see that Nate was letting Blair down again. He couldn't understand it – Blair was such a strong, feisty person, she was Queen Bee so why did she always let Nate treat her like this over and over. It hurt him to see Blair hurting but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Blair wanted nothing to do with Chuck after she left his limo, in fact she did everything she could to avoid him and when she couldn't do that she tried to make his life hell. What she didn't realise was this made Chuck want her even more and he was never one to back down and give up.

He felt a tap on his back "Nathaniel, congratulations we are officially free now bring on the celebration, where are the ladies".

Nate laughed "Of course only you would be thinking about sex during graduation. Anyway man do you want to go grab some stuff for this cruise you'll want to make sure you look your best for all the gorgeous girls wandering around in bikinis".

There's only one girl I want to see in a bikini, or in nothing at all Chuck thought smiling.

"Ah I knew there had to be a positive out of spending 2 weeks with these insignificants" Chuck said referring to his fellow students "but I guess I will be enjoying the ladies alone Nathaniel".

Nate laughed and began glancing at some of the more attractive Constance students "Yeah we'll see what happens" Nate said quietly to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked, hearing Nate's comment. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Who knows man? That reminds me though I better get this stupid photo out of the way before I'm hunted down" Nate sighed before stomping off to find Blair again.

Chuck silently cursed Nate. He wanted nothing more than for Blair and Nate to break up, then he could have his chance with her but he also knew how much it would tear her apart. He watched them taking there graduation photo and he saw Blair clutching onto Nate, as if she was holding on for dear life. He also saw Nate staring at Jenny Humphrey who was chatting with Serena and Dan. Chuck didn't care anymore, Nate didn't deserve Blair and maybe he didn't either but he knew he would treat Blair much better than what Nate did.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair stood on the sidewalk surrounded by her Louis Vuitton suitcases and raised her sunglasses on top of her curls as she peered at the large cruise ship looming in front of her. Blair had to admit it did look extremely luxurious but the sounds of her screaming classmates made her stomach churn again. Despite Serena's excitement and the fun they had had choosing bikinis Blair had still insisted Eleanor write her a note asking to be excused from this little excursion. Her mother, of course refused, wanting nothing more than to get rid of her for a few weeks so Blair stubbornly stomped out of the penthouse and here she was. Perhaps with Nate acting the way he had been lately it would be good to keep an eye on him.

"Blair, I'm so glad you're here" Serena yelled pulling her best friend into a tight

hug. Dan was trailing behind Serena carrying his old duffel bag on his shoulder and attempting to drag Serena's luggage along behind him. Blair rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Well I didn't really have a choice did I Serena" Blair said sulking.

Just then one of the teachers accompanying the students ordered them all to quieten down. The teacher began handing out the room assignments; Serena and Blair, Nate and Chuck, Dan and Adam, Jenny and Lauren, Nelly and Isabel, Penelope and Hazel.

A handsome man approached the group and ushered them to follow him towards there rooms. Serena grabbed Dan's hand and gave him a bright smile. Blair rolled her eyes again, sickened by their love but secretly she wished her and Nate could be more like them. Suddenly she was broken from her thoughts when she felt a hot breath in her ear. "Looks like our rooms are next door to each other Waldorf; perhaps we could arrange another late night rendezvous". Chuck glanced towards Nate and when he saw his eyes were focused elsewhere he slowly trailed his fingers from Blair's collarbone towards her cleavage. Blair could feel herself flushing and suddenly her legs felt wobbly as she quickly swatted his hand away and glared at him in disgust. She glanced at the corridor and noticed there friends had already entered the bedrooms so she grabbed Chuck by the collar and smiled insincerely "if you ever lay a finger on me again Bass I will make sure you are permanently out of action".

"Well that wouldn't benefit you much now would it Waldorf, I still have the memory of you purring and moaning my name playing over and over in my head"

"Your heinous" Blair said, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "Stay out of my way Chuck" she warned.

"I never make promises Blair, especially when it involves a conquest, getting you underneath me again". Blair slapped him hard and would have again if they weren't interrupted.

"What's going on, Blair do you need help with your bags" Nate asked walking towards her.

Blair quickly turned around to face her boyfriend, her cheeks felt bright red and all she wanted to do was disappear into her bedroom, away from Chuck.

"Yes, thank you Nate". She stood on her tippee toes and wrapped her arms around Nate before kissing him passionately. Chuck shook his head still smirking, knowing that this was only for his benefit. Nate unwound Blair's hands from his neck before picking up her bags and walking into her bedroom. Blair turned to follow but not before giving Chuck one last death stare.

"Oh my god B, check out the views and we have our only private balcony, I never want to leave" Serena said excitedly swirling Dan around the room. Blair walked over to her bed and hesitantly lay down. Surprisingly the bed was quite comfortable. Nate walked over and lay down next to her.

"Comfy" he said goofily. Blair smiled and twirled her fingers with his. "If your bed isn't as comfy you can always join me here" Blair said suggestively. "I've already tested out mine, I think it's even comfier than yours" Nate said, either not catching on or ignoring Blair's attempt to get him in her bed. Blair's heart sank and she got up off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. Serena and Dan noticed the exchange and Serena followed her friend out onto the balcony for a girlie chat. Dan wasn't sure what to do so he suggested he and Nate go check out the rest of the ship.

Later that night everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner. Everyone had done there own tour of the ship and all come to the conclusion that the ship was magnificent and this was going to be one hell of a party! Even Blair was pleasantly surprised, even if she was stuck with her boyfriend who didn't seem to want anything to do with her and Chuck who kept sleazing onto her and wouldn't leave her alone. Serena spotted Dan sitting with his room mate Adam, Nate, Chuck and Jenny and she dragged Blair towards there table. Serena sat down next to Dan, the only other empty chair was next to Chuck so Blair reluctantly sat down and turned her back towards him. Everyone at the table noticed but no one said anything. Serena interrupted the awkward silence.

"Jenny you look beautiful, I haven't seen you all day are you having fun?" Serena asked.

"Thank you" Jenny blushed "it's so amazing, Lauren and I have been exploring all afternoon, have you guys seen the cinema" Jenny asked. Nate smiled at Jenny. She was so different to the other Constance girls; she was so bubbly and innocent and didn't try to be just another Upper East Side princess. Blair noticed Nate staring at Jenny and that same uneasy feeling washed over her. She glared at Jenny who was chatting away happily. Serena was right she did look gorgeous tonight and she looked skinny, something that Blair wasn't. No wonder why Nate couldn't take his eyes off Jenny but couldn't even look at his own girlfriend. Blair yawned loudly and was just about to excuse herself from the table to head towards the bathroom when she felt a hand on her thigh. She shuddered and turned towards Serena to see what she was doing but both Serena's fingers were laced in her thick blond curls, twirling them around as she listened intently to Jenny babble on. She then slowly turned towards her right side only to see Chuck also staring at Jenny, pretending to listen intently. Blair didn't know what to do, she didn't want to draw any attention to herself but she certainly didn't want Chuck Bass's hand on her thigh. She tried to shift discreetly towards Serena but this only caused Chuck to move his hand higher up her thigh. Blair wanted to kick him where it hurt but that would most definitely cause a scene so she turned to him, smiled sweetly and asked in her politest voice "Chuck would you mind getting me a glass of water?" Chuck turned to her for the first time but didn't move his hand instead he began rubbing her thigh.

"Is it hot in here Blair?"

"No it's not Chuck I am just thirsty if you must know" she said icily, trying to remove his hand but he was to strong. Everyone had stopped talking and wondered what was going on between Chuck and Blair. Since when did they not get on, they were always coming up with some scheme to take down some poor soul. Serena saw Blair almost falling off her seat and she glanced down wondering why, that's when she saw Chuck's hand creeping up Blair's thigh. Serena nearly choked on her dinner roll as she coughed loudly.

"Chuck" she almost yelled, "um go get Blair some water, I'd like some to". Chuck removed his hand and Blair gulped, Serena must have seen and now she would know. She let her eyes fall to the floor avoiding Serena's gaze and began thinking of the hundred different ways she could explain this to Serena back in there room. Although, Blair thought to herself, it was likely Serena would just assume Chuck was trying to hit on her and there was nothing more to it.

"Anything for you Serena" Chuck said before walking off to get the girls some water. Blair breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of dinner passed relatively quickly and Chuck kept his hands to himself. Jenny and Nate were deep in conversation most of dinner and Serena was listening to Dan drone on about his Dad's 80's band. Chuck was out of his chair most of the night flirting with some tall blond girl so Dan's room mate Adam had taken it upon himself to switch chairs and sit next to Blair. Adam was a lacrosse player, on the same team as Nate and all Blair knew about him was that he was good looking and he knew it. Blair was trying to eat her dinner, well spoon it around her plate in peace but Adam kept trying to start a conversation with her. In fact he was openly flirting with her and to Blair's disappointment Nate didn't seem to care. Blair had had enough and she grabbed her best friend dragging her back to there room.

Serena and Blair were just finishing applying there make up.

"So what's the deal with you and cabbage patch anyway?" Blair questioned.

"I honestly don't know B. We broke up for a reason and I thought we did the right thing but now I'm not so sure. It just feels so, so right when I'm with him and I know he feels the same way"

"Well you know what you need to do then right?" Blair asked

"Talk to him I know" Serena sighed.

"No" Blair quickly stated "You need to get yourself checked out because you and cabbage patch are so done Serena, you ventured into Brooklyn and you found out what it is really like, disgusting, smelly, annoying and stole my spot at Yale" Blair whined.

"Blair, Dan did not steal your spot in Yale, you lost that on your own".

Serena could see Blair's nostrils flaring as she prepared herself for battle and Serena knew she would need to deflate the situation before Blair let loose.

"So um Blair, why did I see that perve with his hand on you at dinner" Serena questioned.

Blair suddenly froze unsure how to respond. She looked away and said "Serena he is Chuck Bass, it was either me or Nate sitting next to him and I guess he isn't into Nate so he chose me to annoy tonight". Blair hoped this settled Serena and it seemed to do the trick because she went back to talking about reigniting her lame relationship with cabbage patch again.

There was a light knock on the door and then Nate and Chuck walked in.

"Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful as always" Nate said planting a kiss on Blair's forehead. "Your not so bad yourself Archibald" Blair giggled. Finally her boyfriend had acknowledged her and even said something nice to her. Nate laughed and wrapped some of Blair's curls through his fingers. "Are you girls ready" he asked Blair and Serena.

"One minute" Serena yelled from the bathroom. "Nate I need a guys opinion come here". Nate obediently walked into the bathroom. As soon as Nate was out of sight Chuck walked over and examined Blair's bed "this should be big enough for us Waldorf, although maybe we should be a bit more adventurous this time so we may need to remove a few of these pillows" he said throwing one on Serena's bed.

"Chuck" Blair hissed retrieving the thrown pillow. "I'm not going to warn you again, perhaps you have forgotten how much damage a pair of high heels could do to your most treasured areas".

"Blair I knew you enjoyed yourself the other night but I didn't know you now referred to my…" he looked down "most private parts as a treasure, this conquest is going to be easier than I thought" he said quietly as he got up and walked towards Blair. That strange feeling overcame Blair again and she actually felt nervous, but it was a strange, nice nervous. She slowly began backing away from Chuck as he continued edging toward her. He had that smirk plastered over his face and he laughed when Blair, almost against the wall, grabbed onto the dresser for support.

"Don't be afraid Waldorf, just go with it and let it happen we both want this" Chuck said quietly. He had no intention of doing anything with Blair…at the moment…with Nate and Serena only in the next room, although he we was craving her soft lips on his again so if by some miracle she kissed him he would definitely go with it. Interrupting his thoughts and his attack on Blair, Nate and Serena waltzed into the room to see an awkward Blair huddled against the wall and Chuck approaching her.

"What's going on man" Nate asked Chuck questioningly. "You know my girlfriend is off limits, right?" he asked with a bit of malice in his voice.

"Nate, Waldorf here is a virgin queen I wouldn't waste my time on her" Chuck answered confidently, "isn't that right Blair?" he asked.

Blair could have strangled him but instead she gained her composure and grabbed her boyfriend's hand before leading him out of the bedroom and toward one of the nightclubs on the upper decks. Nate was still unsure, he knew what Chuck was like and he and Blair had always been close. He decided he would have to keep a closer eye on his best friend and probably pay more attention to his girlfriend also. Serena watched them walk out and stared at Chuck intently. "Chuck what's going on?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Serena" Chuck answered lighting up what Serena could only guess was a joint. She grabbed the joint and stubbed it out "Chuck I saw you at dinner, keep your hands to yourself and leave Blair alone, she is happy with Nate and she doesn't need you harassing her". Chuck would have loved to reply that Blair wasn't complaining when he was 'harassing' her that night in his limo but he didn't want that secret to come out almost as much as Blair didn't. Not because Chuck wouldn't want the world to know he took Blair's virginity and slept with the most gorgeous girl on the Upper East Side but because Nate was still his best friend and he wanted it to stay that way. As much as he enjoyed deflowering Blair he did feel guilty, that was Nate's job and he took that from him – not that Nate would really know the difference.

"Don't get your La Perla's in a knot Serena, I was just having some fun, our queen really needs to loosen up".

"No she doesn't Chuck, she is fine the way she is I don't want you corrupting her".

Too late Chuck thought to himself and a little bit of guilt ran through him. He hadn't spoken to Blair since she ran from his limo and he didn't really know what she was thinking but he would have hated for her to be regretting their encounter and feeling upset that she had slept with Chuck first instead of Nate. If he allowed himself to admit it, of course she was upset and regretted it, he saw it in her eyes, how she clung to Nate and how she was treating him but deep down he also knew that there was some part of Blair, even if it was a small part that had fun that night and he had brought something out in her. He knew he was getting under Blair's skin and he loved it, it only turned him on more.

"Hello earth to Chuck" Serena yelled, waving her arms in his face. Just as Chuck was about to make some snide comment regarding Serena's low-cut top and the empty bedroom her Brooklyn trash walked in.

"Hey Serena" he said before giving a nod to Chuck and then a weird glance to Serena wondering why her and Chuck were alone and looked like they were in a heated argument.

"Come on guys lets head upstairs, otherwise we will miss happy hour" as if money actually mattered to them.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into a huge ballroom that was already full of teenagers. Serena tried to spot Blair in the crowd but found Jenny and Dan's room mate Adam instead.

"Hi guys" Jenny yelled over the blaring music. "Isn't this place great and the Cosmo's are to die for".

"Hey man" Dan said to Adam. "Dude this place is rockin, check out all the babes" Adam said like a little boy on Christmas. "Speaking of babes has anyone seen Blair" Adam asked. Chuck suddenly had some interest in this conversation. Everyone stared at Adam "um she is probably dancing with Nate somewhere" Serena said suspiciously. She wasn't sure whether she should add Nate is Blair's boyfriend but Adam was a friend of Nate's, of course he knew this.

"Yeah that's if Nate hasn't already found someone else" Adam said slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean" Serena asked angrily. "Nothing really, it just seems like Nate isn't even that into her anymore, so I want to make sure I'm around when she needs a shoulder to cry on" he said laughing. Chuck could feel the anger boiling inside. "You know what I mean Chuck" Adam said nudging him and winking. Chuck gave him a look of disgust. "C'mon man, she is smokin' hot as if you haven't tried to tap that". Chuck grabbed Adam by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall "don't you ever speak about her like that again" he hissed, threatening to throw a punch in Adam's face. "What the fuck" Adam said struggling to get out of Chuck's grip "why do you care Chuck, or are you wanting to join the race to take the Queen Bee's virginity?" Chuck saw red and punched Adam in the face, hard. Jenny shrieked and Dan jumped in to break it up before they were kicked out. Just as he was trying to break them up Blair and Nate appeared.

"What the hell is going on" Nate asked helping Dan break the guys up.

"It's nothing" Chuck said straightening his shirt and avoiding Blair's eyes boring into him.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Nate said "come on guys whatever it is, this is our first night it's time to get drunk and go wild".

Adam cradled his face in pain and growled at Chuck "fuck you man" and then stormed off.

"Chuck what's going on" Blair asked, slightly worried. "Like I said, it's nothing he just got in my way, now if you will excuse me I need a scotch" and he glided away toward the bar.

Blair didn't trust him so she pulled Serena aside "S what just happened". Serena wasn't sure what to say, Blair would be devastated if she knew some of the idiot boys at St Jude's were waiting to sweep in and sleep with her if Nate and her broke up. "Blair I really don't know, I didn't hear what was said but I'm sure it was no big deal, you know what boys are like". Blair still felt uneasy but she let it rest when Nate reached for her hand. "Would you like to dance sweetheart" he asked leading her toward the dance floor as a slow song began playing. Dan decided to follow Nate's lead "ah, Serena so would you um, I mean you don't have to but" Serena interrupted a stuttering Dan "I would love to dance Dan" she said taking his hand and leading him toward the dance floor. She placed Dan's hands around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck and buried her head on his chest. They began slowly moving, no words needed to be spoken as they didn't want the moment to ever end. It dawned on Serena then that she knew Dan was her one and only, her one true love. Serena didn't notice anyone else in the room as she raised her head and met Dan's eyes. They were mysterious and she was dying to know what he was thinking, if he was feeling the same way. "Dan" Serena hesitated "I think we need to talk about things, talk about us" she said quietly afraid that the moment would end, afraid that he wouldn't want her again. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Dan said and Serena let the breath she had been holding flow out. "Lets go back to my room, I don't want to risk seeing that pig Adam again".

Chuck sat at the bar and watched all the couples, mainly Nate and Blair. From afar, when you didn't' really know Nate and Blair very well they looked like the perfect couple, sickeningly in love but only there closest friends knew this wasn't the case. Well only Chuck, Nate and Serena knew this wasn't the case, Blair was still in denial. He watched Nate place some of Blair's lose curls behind her ear and he cupped her face. Chuck skulled the rest of his scotch and lifted the one already waiting to his lips. He spotted Serena and Dan cozing up to one another. 'Not again' he thought. He saw Adam glaring at him from the other side of the bar and the thought crossed his mind that perhaps he should give him another black eye, to match the one that was already forming but then he knew Blair would really start asking questions and he didn't want her to find out, she would be so upset and angry and embarrassed so he quickly skulled that scotch and got up and left.

On the dance floor the slow song had finished and Nate and Blair were being swallowed by the horde of teenagers now jumping around crazily to some rapper Blair had never heard of. She felt claustrophobic and she wanted to get out so she yanked on Nate's arm. He led her toward the bar and ordered them both drinks. "Ew this place is so tasteless" Blair complained "I can't believe they let just anyone in and it smells disgusting, haven't these people heard of deodorant".

"Come on Blair, it's not that bad just because it's not Butter doesn't mean you can't have fun" Nate said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Blair chose to ignore it and changed the subject…"did you happen to read your cruise itinerary yet" she asked Nate. "Na why" he replied distractedly. "Well in a few days we dock at Barbados for the night and we aren't required back on ship until the next morning if we choose, I thought maybe we could do some skinny dipping under the stars and see what happens after that" Blair smiled flirtatiously. "You skinny dipping" Nate laughed, nearly spitting his vodka lime in her face. Blair frowned "what makes you think I would never skinny dip Nate?" she asked angrily. "Because you're Blair Waldorf" he replied "and I know you would never do that, besides it sounds a bit dangerous Blair, maybe if we can get a group together we can hang out at the beach with a bonfire all night". Blair's face instantly fell. She had been trying to sleep with Nate forever, actually not forever because she was scared and she wanted to wait but as soon as Serena came back she knew she had to do something to hold onto him, especially after finding out he had already slept with her. And now after sleeping with…him…she wouldn't even think his name she promised herself…she had to sleep with Nate to erase that night out of her mind as if it never happened. She wanted to pretend that Nate was her first and she wanted it to be as romantic as possible, like all her favourite Audrey Hepburn movies, not in the back of New York's most notorious womaniser's limo! Still if she actually let her mind wander back to that night she had seen a different side of Chuck.

She climbed into the limo alone which Chuck had sent to pick up her and Nate. She watched the bright lights of New York City whiz by, she was in a daze, she had just broken up with her future husband, her prince. Normally she would hide in her bedroom, watch Breakfast at Tiffany's and cry into her pillow. But not tonight, tonight she wanted to get drunk and forget all about Nate, she would deal with that in the morning when she had to remember. Chuck had looked shocked to see her but he ushered her in and ordered her some drinks. Before long Blair was feeling tipsy and she loved it. Chuck challenged her to dance on stage and before she knew what she was doing her high heeled feet were marching up on stage, stripping her dress off and dancing for him, and only him. She stayed up there; loving the attention until she felt parched and demanded Chuck get her another drink. But that was the last she had, Chuck refused to order her anymore which was probably for the best; she still felt tipsy and happy but a few more and she would have spent the rest of the night hugging the toilet.

"Time for bed Waldorf" Chuck had said as he picked up her dress, still laying on the floor.

"No" Blair whined "more cosmos" and then she registered what he said "and I am not going to bed with you Bass". Chuck laughed "I never suggested that Blair, but if your offering". Blair rolled her eyes and started giggling again as she made a run for the bar. Any guy sitting at that bar would have happily bought a half naked Blair a drink so Chuck quickly dashed over and lifted her off the bar stool she had just planted herself on. "Let go Chuck" she demanded, stamping her foot. Chuck pulled her to the corner and handed her, her dress "here put this on". Blair refused "suit yourself Waldorf but it's only less layers for me to take off". Blair grabbed her dress and tried to put it on without success as it involved complicated zips and buttons. Chuck sighed and took off his coat "here just wear this". He collected her dress from the floor again, took her hand and pulled her into his limo and poured water down her throat. Blair remembered that traffic had been really bad that night, some kind of accident and before long she had sobered up quite a bit. She was grateful to Chuck for looking after her, especially seeing she probably ruined his chances of sex tonight.

"Thanks for the lift home" she said sincerely.

"You were amazing up there" Chuck replied, staring at her in awe. Before Blair knew what she was doing she edged closer to Chuck and she felt him edger closer to her, she could feel the heat between them as she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was soft and tender and ended much too quickly as he pulled away "are you sure?" Chuck had asked hesitantly. Without even thinking about it Blair pulled his face closer to hers and planted her lips on his. This time the kiss was electrifying as they hungrily tasted each other. Blair ran her hands through his hair and shifted herself so she was almost sitting on top of him. She could feel Chuck holding onto her tightly as he slowly pushed the straps on her negligee down. Blair remembered thinking at the time that she should stop this, that she knew where things were heading and that this was Chuck Bass but instead of pushing him away she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Blair? Blair? Are you ok" Nate asked worriedly. Now he is worried she thought. Blair nodded her head.

"Good. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you later" Nate said walking off before Blair had a chance to complain. Blair ordered herself a cocktail and swirled the straw sadly; Nate had disappeared, Serena was probably having sex with Dan somewhere, the girls were pampering themselves at the luxury health spa and Chuck, well Blair didn't really care where Chuck was. All she knew was she was alone…at the bar…drowning her sorrows. Blair felt a body sit down next to her but she didn't bother looking up, the liquid of her strawberry daiquiri was much more interesting.

"One corona and one of those red cocktails for the lady" Blair heard Adam ask. She turned to face him and was surprised to see the bruise near his eye already dark and formed. Chuck got him good, Blair thought.

"That looks painful" Blair said more out of boredom than actually wanting to talk to this guy.

"Nothing I can't handle babe" Adam said flexing his muscles slightly.

"Don't call me babe" Blair said angrily.

"Yeah ah I'm sorry about that Blair" Adam said scratching his head almost timidly "I just I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile, I mean not in that way just to be friends with you, you are going out with one of my boys so it's only right that we are friends" Adam said. Blair rolled her eyes. "See that's what I mean" Adam laughed "sometimes you're plain terrifying Waldorf, even us boys are afraid" and turned on he thought to himself. Blair could feel the anger bubbling inside; only Chuck called her Waldorf. "I'd prefer if you called me Blair" she muttered taking the drink he had ordered for her.

"Blair I'm just trying to chat with you, nothing else so play nice, Nate's my boy and I'm not trying to move in on his territory".

"So why the black eye?"

"I don't think we should talk about that" Adam said frowning. Blair went to leave and Adam grabbed her hand. "I don't want you to think I started what happened back there". Blair sat back on her stool and waited for him to go on, it's not like she had anywhere else to go.

Adam took a chance and hoped she would fall for it "I overheard Chuck Bass bragging that he slept with you and he was going to make sure it happened again on this cruise".

Blair gasped, how would Adam know this information unless Chuck had told him. She saw red, she hated him…she trusted him and he broke that trust, he had promised that he wouldn't tell. Adam smiled on the inside, it was working, what a chance he took with that little lie he thought. He had seen the obvious connection and chemistry between Blair and Chuck and he just assumed if they hadn't already slept together it was bound to happen on this cruise.

"Look Blair, Nate is a good friend and I know they are like brothers but who does that, goes around talking about there best friend's girlfriend like that, I just got angry and we had words and I guess Chuck was worried I would tell Nate or something" Adam said edging closer to her.

Blair was speechless, she was angry but surprisingly she was so hurt. She felt betrayed and she could feel tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Blair, I shouldn't have said anything" Adam said "would you like another drink?" Blair shook her head "Have you seen Nate?" she asked, needing to get that Basstard off her mind. Adam shook his head, he didn't want her running off to her boyfriend. "I think I saw him with that Jenny girl, the blonde one from Brooklyn".

"Of course" Blair muttered "I'm going to bed". Adam didn't want to push her and scare her away or her knew he would miss his chance. "Ok Blair, take care and hey I'm sorry if I upset you, Nate is one lucky guy". Blair barely acknowledged him as she gracefully left the stool and walked back towards her bedroom. She passed Chuck and Nate's bedroom and willed herself to keep walking but something made her turn back. She banged on the door loudly and was surprised when a fully clothed and alone Chuck opened the door.

"I never expected a late night visit from you on the first night Waldorf but if you can't resist, come on in I just ran a hot bath, care to join me?" Chuck drawled eyeing her up and down.

Blair stared into his dark eyes, took a step closer to him and slapped him, hard across the face.

"Fuck, if you wanted to play dirty Blair all you had to do was ask" and he grabbed her just as she was trying to leave.

"Get off me you creep" and she tried to push him away.

"I love this side of you Blair, it makes me so turned on".

Blair shoved her heel into his foot and his hand instantly dropped to his foot, releasing her from his grip. "Ouch, that hurt" he said rubbing his foot. "Good" and she turned away but didn't leave.

"Blair what is your problem?" She didn't respond. "What's going on, or is this some new kinky foreplay I'm going to have to get used to?"

"I hate you Chuck Bass" she screamed. "I can't believe you told Adam about what happened that night, now the whole world is going to know and I could lose Nate and I'm going to be humiliated and I can't believe I ever slept with you it's so disgusting and what the hell was I thinking and"

"Waldorf stop" Chuck interrupted. His stomach was churning, he felt sick. He knew she felt like this but for some stupid, unknown reason it teared him up inside to hear her say it out loud.

"Look around Blair you've already lost Nate" he replied, trying to remain calm.

"I can't believe you're not even trying to deny it. You make me sick Chuck, I pray that I could take that night back, I wish I never got in your stupid limo" Blair trailed on.

"You got in my limo because your boyfriend just broke up with you because he doesn't love you Blair. He wasn't in love with you when he slept with Serena and he isn't in love with you now when he can't take his eyes off mini Brooklyn trash". Chuck instantly regretted the words when they left his lips but she was hurting him with her words also.

Tears sprung to Blair's eyes and her lower lip began quivering. "I will not cry and give Chuck the satisfaction" she commanded herself but it was too late, she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Blair" Chuck said softly.

"Don't come near me again Chuck, ever" Blair said quietly before running out of the room. She pushed her bedroom door open and found Serena and Dan kissing on Serena's bed.

"Can this night get any worse" she growled. They both looked up and saw that she had been crying.

"B what's wrong" Serena ran over hugging her best friend "Oh my god are you ok, come and sit down whatever it is you can tell me"

"Just go back to your Brooklyn trash Serena" Blair said walking out onto the balcony and slamming the door.

"Dan you better"

"Already on my way" he interrupted, giving her a quick peck and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are great! In response to a review question Adam doesn't know for sure that Chuck & Blair slept together but he is pretty sure they did. You will have to read & find out Mel :-) Here's chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy & PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews keep me writing!**

Serena and Blair sat on the edge of Blair's bed. Blair quickly wiped the tears away and turned away from Serena.

"Blair, talk to me" Serena pleaded.

"It's nothing S" and she tried to get up but Serena yanked her back down.

"It doesn't look like nothing, I'm your best friend B, talk to me".

Blair looked at Serena and couldn't decide whether to tell her. The truth was she didn't even know why she was crying. Was she crying because the world may soon find out that her and Chuck slept together or was she crying because she had trusted Chuck and he threw that back in her face.

"S I really don't know why I'm crying. Maybe it's the fact that we just graduated."

"Aw come here B, you know we will always be sisters, you don't have to cry"

Blair started laughing, glad that Serena wasn't pulling her up on that lame excuse. Just then Nate and Jenny walked in.  
"Hey guys, we wondered where everyone disappeared to" Jenny said.

"What's she doing here?" Blair asked her boyfriend annoyed.

"Blair, calm down, everyone disappeared so we came to find you together" Nate said.

"Can you please get out, I'm tired" Blair said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. Nate sighed and offered to walk Jenny back to her bedroom. Just as he went to leave Serena spoke up "Um, Nate can we talk for a minute?"

"I'll wait outside" Jenny smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing Nate?" she asked slightly angrily. Nate looked clueless. "Your girlfriend came running in here before crying and you were nowhere to be seen."

"What she was crying? Why?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"It was nothing but honestly I don't want you to hurt her. You mean so much to her and lately you have been acting like she means nothing to you".

"That's not true. Blair will always mean something to me but I'm just not sure what that something is anymore Serena".

"What do you mean?"

"I love Blair but I don't know if I am in love with her" Nate sighed. "Things are just….so confusing at the moment and I'm not sure if we should be together".

Nate didn't want to talk about it anymore so he walked out to meet Jenny in the hallway.

Serena stood shocked, she knew things with Nate and Blair weren't as good as they were before she left New York but she didn't know Nate felt like this. She heard the shower running and was glad Blair wouldn't have heard. She would have to try and fix this before Blair got hurt. After all Nate and Blair were meant to be. Right?

Blair sunk down in the shower and expected the tears to pour down her cheeks, but nothing came. She had begun running the water when she heard Nate and Serena talking. Leaving the water running she pressed her ear to the door and listened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and what hurt the most was that Chuck was right. Chuck had known he didn't love her and she lived in denial. She let the hot water burn her skin as she realised that her and Nate may not be forever. What would her world be without Nate?

The next morning Serena and Blair made there way down to breakfast. Serena spotted their friends and made her way over there.

"Actually S, I'm going to sit somewhere else today" Blair said not wanting to see Chuck or Nate or Nate flirting with Jenny or Serena and Dan canoodling at the table. Blair looked around and spotted Adam sitting at a table with some of the guys from the lacrosse team. He waved at her and she waltzed over.

"Good morning Blair" Adam said cheerfully, barely acknowledging the glares he was receiving from Nate and Chuck. He pulled the chair out for her and she peered around the table as the guys stared at her.

"Blair why are you sitting with us? Did you and Nate have a fight" one of the guys, Brett asked winking at Adam but Blair didn't notice.

"No, I just felt like a change if you must know. Do you have a problem with me sitting here?"

"No, no of course not" Adam chimed in. Blair regretted sitting with Adam and his friends because they kept oogling her but it was still probably better than sitting with her so-called friends. Just then Nate approached the table.

"Hey guys what's happening" Nate asked but before he let them answer he turned to Blair "is everything ok?"

Blair slowly turned to him and smiled sweetly "of course Nate, I'm just trying to get to know your friends" and she turned back to her plate and scooped a small spoonful of yoghurt into her mouth. "Well we are all going to sunbake on the upper deck, are you coming or will you meet us up there?" he asked. Blair so wanted to tell him that she would do neither but she excused herself from the table and followed Nate.

He took her hand but Blair pulled hers away. They had reached the hall outside their bedrooms at this stage.

"I'm going to put my bikini on, don't wait for me" Blair said bitterly.

"What's going on with you today Blair? You're acting strange"

"I'm acting strange" Blair laughed out loud. "You're the one who doesn't look at me anymore Nate, you're the one who doesn't kiss me, you're the one flirting with Jenny Humphrey right in front of me, you're the one who doesn't even want to have sex with your own girlfriend and you're the one who told Serena you weren't in love with me" she screamed, not realising the loudness of her voice. Nate stood shocked, had Serena told Blair.

"Blair" Nate spoke softly, once again trying to grab her hand. "I'm sorry".

"What does that mean Nate? Are we" she couldn't bring herself to say it, so she rephrased it "do you want to be with me or not?" she demanded.

"I, I don't know. I'm not sure what's best for me, for us at the moment".

"Just go find Jenny Nate, you two deserve each other" and she walked into her bedroom jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow.

Chuck stood on the inside of the door, sipping his scotch listening intently. He knew he shouldn't listen but since when did Chuck Bass ever care what he did. He heard Blair and Nate arguing and although he didn't want Blair hurt he couldn't help but smile when he heard their little break up fight. He wondered why he cared so much, if he was honest he could probably sleep with Blair again when her and Nate were together, he knew the impact he had on her and that sooner or later she would crave his tough again and come crawling back so why did he suddenly feel so happy that they had broken up and now she was single. He didn't want to think about it because it scared him so he quickly stepped away from the door as he heard Nate's key buzzing.

"Nathaniel, just in time, I'm pouring a morning scotch care for one" Chuck asked.

"I think Blair and I just broke up" Nate blurted out.

"Then you definitely need a drink" Chuck said handing him one.

"I think she's really upset man, I didn't mean to hurt her but I think it was the right thing to do" Nate droned on. Chuck wasn't sure he could talk to Nate about this, after all only a few weeks ago he was having some of the best sex of his life with his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now.

"Drink up Archibald, there are plenty of other willing girls out there and I'm not talking about one's from Brooklyn" Chuck said collecting his towel and sunglasses. Nate grabbed his also and quickly downed his scotch before heading to the upper deck to meet the others, even if it was going to be very awkward.

Serena and Dan were already up there. They had pulled their sun beds next to each other and Serena had her arm draped over Dan as she read a quiz from Cleo out loud.

"Hey guys" she waved. "We saved you a sit, has anyone seen Blair?"

"She is probably ripping up the sketches she drew of Nate's and her marriage' Chuck said smirking.

"Chuck" Nate scolded. Serena and Dan looked clueless.

"We broke up" Nate said layng his towel out.

"You what" Serena said loudly, quickly sitting up.

"Where's Blair?" she asked worriedly. Blair suddenly appeared and holding her head high she walked to the sun bed Serena had saved for her, gracefully lay her towel out, peeled off her clothes revealing a white bikini and lay down.

"I'm here S, no need to worry" she said dramatically.

Chuck eyed Blair's long, thin, tanned legs. She looked gorgeous in her little white bikini, he just wanted to rip it off and have his way with her. He had to look away before a noticeable bulge appeared in his boardies.

"Bass, eyes" Blair snapped, well aware that he was staring her up-and-down.

"I thought you weren't talking to me Waldorf" he stated.

"I'm not, but I don't appreciate being sexually harassed" Blair shot back.

"Are you sure about that?" Chuck challenged. Blair got up and stormed towards the spa, carefully climbing in.

"Chuck really? Can't you just leave her alone" Serena said, following her best friend. Chuck laughed and innocently said "what?" to Nate who was glaring at him.

"I'm going to find Jenny" Dan chimed in.

"I'll come" Nate said wanting to avoid Blair.

Blair and Serena were sipping cocktails in the spa. Serena had tried to talk to Blair about Nate but she refused so Serena dropped it for now.

"Hey B, I'm going to run back to the room and get some more tanning lotion, will you be ok?"

Blair sighed "Serena I'm not dying".

Blair lay her head back and closed her eyes. So far this relaxing holiday was anything but. She just wanted to get off this stupid cruise ship and curl up in her bed watching Audrey Hepburn movies all day and eating her favourite chocolates.

She suddenly felt fingers tugging at her bikini top straps. "I think this would look much better off" a voice whispered in her ear. Blair froze, she knew that voice anywhere. Her eyes shot open and she went to swat his hand away when he grabbed it.

"Relax Waldorf, I'm not going to try anything"

"Don't you understand English Chuck?" Blair asked furious. "I told you to stay away from me and I meant it, now get out" and she tried to push him away with no success.

"Not so fast Waldorf. I understand English perfectly well I just choose to ignore your requests. I actually wanted to talk to you". Blair froze again, talk to her. What the hell did he want to talk about. She panicked. "I have to go" and she tried to climb out but again, he wouldn't let her go.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be" she shot back, annoyed that she wasn't strong enough to get away. She realised Nate must have told him about their break up. 'Perfect' she thought 'now I will be harassed even more if that's even possible'.

"Nate mentioned you guys broke up, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he asked, disgusted at himself for being…nice to her after she slapped and heeled him.

"I'm not sleeping with you Bass" she said and turned away.

"Not at the moment your not" Chuck smirked.

"I'm never sleeping with you, I hate you" which wasn't true at all. She was mad at him but he was one of her best friends.

"Never say never Blair". He infuriated her, why was he always so charming and so frustrating at the same time. She lifted herself out of the water and nearly made it out before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back in. She fell back and her head went under the water. She came up gasping for air and was furious. "Chuck my hair, look what you've done" she whined beating her small fists against his bare chest. He laughed and swam over to her brushing her dark, wet hair off her face.

"I love it when your wet Blair"

"You are heinous, I'm leaving"

"If you insist, but before you leave…I didn't tell Adam anything about our limo escapades. I was protecting you" and with that he pulled his toned body out of the spa, picked up his towel and walked out of sight leaving Blair alone with her thoughts in the spa.

**Review! Review! I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Firstly thanks SO, SO much to the people who reviewed, you guys are great. Reviews mean so much to me, especially as this is my first fic & I haven't had that many so hopefully people are reading and enjoying.**

**I should probably also mention that this chapter is getting close to M rated, I couldn't help myself…I love Chair! It's just one little scene but if that stuff offends you please don't read :) ENJOY!**

Blair watched Chuck walk away, her heart still rapidly beating from there encounter in the spa. She couldn't get what he had said out of her head. She wanted to believe him, both because she didn't want Nate, or anyone to find out about Victrola and everything else but because she just wanted to believe that he wouldn't lie to her or tell one of her most humiliating secrets. But she couldn't believe him. Adam had seemed so genuine when he told her and since when did Chuck Bass not brag about a conquest, even if it was his best friend's girlfriend….. ex girlfriend.

Serena re-appeared at the side of the spa startling Blair.

"B are you ok? You look kind of…flustered…and your hair is wet!" Serena gasped, since when does Blair put her head under the water in a spa, all the germs she thought!

"I'm fine. Chuck thought it would be funny to pull me into the spa, he's so disgusting" Blair said disgusted as she tried to discreetly fix her bikini strap that was still loose.

"Ah I know. He's such a perve. He was checking you out before when you were sunbaking".

Blair was aware of this but somehow hearing it from Serena actually made her feel good.

Blair was a world away when she saw Jenny dipping a toe in the spa. "It's so warm" she exclaimed.

"Of course it is, it's a spa" Blair snapped. Jenny timidly sunk down in the water as Nate and Dan stood on the side.

"Dan I know you hate the water but come on Nate….. jump in" she yelled patting a spot next to her.

"Why would someone who hates the water go on a cruise?" Blair wondered out loud.

Nate reluctantly lowered himself into the spa and sat next to Jenny, avoiding Blair's eyes. Jenny flicked some bubbles at Nate and giggled like a little school girl. Nate flicked some back with Serena joining in and soon a bubble war ensued. Blair shrieked when some bubbles got in her eye and she ripped her towel off her sun bed and stormed away. Serena soon got out as well, she felt bad for Dan so they decided to go see what was playing at the cinema.

Nate and Jenny were the only ones left in the spa and it suddenly felt a bit awkward.

"So I heard about you and Blair" Jenny asked softly.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess. It was the right thing to do. For me and for her, I know she'll see that soon enough"

"Yeah, you guys just seem so different. Blair seems to have so much more in common with Chuck than she does with you" Jenny said shyly.

"Yeah they do share a love of destroying people" Nate laughed. Jenny didn't, she was one of those people who had been destroyed. She had forgiven Blair but she would never forget and she never wanted to mess with either of them again. This is why she was desperately trying not to like Nate because if Blair found out it would be war.

"Sorry Jenny, I forgot about Blair waging war on you, that wasn't right" he said moving closer to her.

"It's ok, I've forgotten about it now" Jenny lied. She could feel Nate's warm breath on her and she decided it was time to leave before anything happened; after all Blair and Nate hadn't even been broken up for one day!

Later that night everyone was gathered at Co Co Cabana, another nightclub. After seeing Nate and Jenny arrive at the club together Blair decided she needed to drink and forget. She had already downed a few cocktails and was now ordering another. Serena and Dan were cuddled on one of the couches chatting with Penelope and some guy old enough to be her father.

She wanted to dance and she spotted Adam coming towards her.

"Hi Blair, you look beautiful tonight, where's your lucky boyfriend" Adam asked knowing that they were no longer together.

"We broke up" Blair said ending that topic of discussion.

"Would you like a drink?" Blair nodded her head and waited to see what he ordered her. She quickly sipped the drink. Adam laughed "woah take it easy Blair or I'll be carrying you home". Blair giggled "I like this one, what is it" she asked.

"It's the Co Co Cabana special, I have no idea what's in it but I heard it was recommended".

"Another" Blair said slamming her empty glass on the counter.

"Of course" Adam laughed and he ordered them both more drinks.

"Dance" Blair slurred. Adam held out his hand and Blair took it, jumping off her stool and nearly falling over. "Whoa there drunkie" he laughed grabbing Blair's arm and steadying her.

Blair laughed and said "oops" before following him onto the dance floor.

Chuck watched Blair like an eagle from the corner of the room. He was vaguely aware of the short red head talking to him but his eyes were focused on Blair. He saw Adam filling her with drinks and he was worried. He wanted to punch this guy…again. He clearly was after one thing and Blair couldn't take care of herself tonight so he would have to do it for her. When they moved to the dance floor Chuck, completing ignoring the red head quickly moved corners of the room and watched as they danced. Blair wouldn't let Adam get close to her which was one good thing but she was definitely drunk. Brett, one of Adam's team mates approached them and Adam whispered something in his ear. Brett soon returned with drinks for both of them and Blair obediently took the drink. Chuck swore under his breath. He knew what these boys were like and he, nor Blair had any idea what was actually in that drink. He rushed through the crowd just as Blair was about to lift the glass to her lips and took it away from her.

"I'll be taking this" he growled, staring at Adam and Brett.

"Chuck go away, your mean and I don't like you" Blair said trying to grab her drink back.

"You heard her Chuck, leave her alone. And you owe Brett $5 for that drink"

Blair was twirling around. "Dizzy" she said giggling

"You can leave now" Chuck said to the boys.

"No don't leave lets all drink lots"

"It's ok Blair, we aren't going anywhere" Adam said lifting her hand up as he twirled her around.

"Ok if you won't leave then we will" Chuck said wrapping his arm around Blair's waist.

"Chuck no" she squealed. "I don't want to, let go of me". He ignored her but was finding it difficult to drag her through the throngs of people. She was kicking him and yelling, annoyed that he wouldn't just let her have fun.

He bent down and picked her up "you're coming with me Waldorf" and he made his way through the crowd with the fighting girl. Adam and Brett gave up and looked around for some other girls to hook up with that night.

"Put me down" Blair yelled. When they had made their way through the crowd Chuck obediently placed her back on her feet. Blair tried to walk away but she tripped and if it wasn't for Chuck grabbing her would have fallen flat on her face.

"Ok Blair, time for you to go to bed" Chuck said. He was prepared for a fight but was surprised when Blair let him lead her back to their rooms.

"Where's your key Blair?" She searched through her clutch but it wasn't there. "Oops" she giggled again. "Looks like you're sleeping in my bed tonight" Chuck smiled. This night had turned out much better than he had planned.

"No, take me to my bed" Blair demanded but didn't argue when he opened his door and she followed him in. Chuck went to get Blair a glass of water and he came back and saw her clutching her stomach.

"I don't feel so good" she said covering her mouth.

"Oh god" Chuck moaned grabbing her and pulling her into the bathroom. She leant over the toilet and Chuck held her hair back as she threw up the many drinks she had consumed that night. Chuck turned away, the smell making him feel he would throw up himself.

Afterwards Blair felt better but was really embarrassed and annoyed at Chuck for bringing her here but she really had nowhere else to go. Her dress was itchy and she really just wanted to sleep but had nothing to change into.

"Time to take your clothes off Waldorf"

Blair looked at him disgusted. "It's not what you are thinking. You have spew on your dress and you are not bringing that into my bed. Here get changed into this" and he threw her one of his shirts which would hang off her. She got changed and shyly walked out of the bathroom. For some reason she started feeling nervous and she quickly ran to Chuck's queen size bed and jumped under the covers.

She looks adorable in my shirt, Chuck thought.

"Wow I know you want me Blair but I didn't know you were that keen" Chuck laughed watching her snuggle under the covers.

"You're not sleeping next to me Bass"

"This is my bed, either you get out and sleep on the floor or"…he walked to his side of the bed and leaned towards her "you let me sleep next to you, or with you whichever one you want to do".

Blair looked at the floor. The carpet looked like it was crawling with germs so she reluctantly wiggled over to the very edge of the bed. Chuck undid his belt and let his pants drop to the ground.

"Chuck oh my god I just threw up and I hate you I'm not doing that" she said disgusted.

"Relax Blair I'm not sleeping in my suit pants, I'll put some pyjama bottoms on if that will make you happy".

She nodded and watched as he pulled up his pyjama pants. She could feel herself blushing but she couldn't take her eyes off his body. He slid under the covers and moved closer to Blair.

"I like you in my shirt" he breathed into her ear. Blair shivered.

She could feel the warmth of his body against hers and she involuntarily trembled. Chuck smiled at the effect he was having on her. He found her bare thigh under the covers and ran his hand up it, admiring her soft, smooth skin. Blair shuddered at his touch but didn't move away. Chuck took this as an invitation and he edged even closer and ran his hand over her butt. She pushed back into him and he moved his hand to the front of her panties and kept it there for a moment, waiting to see if she would let him go further.

Inside Blair begged herself to stop him, to remove his hand and knee him where it hurts most but she couldn't do it so she let his hand rest on her panties and longed for him to keep going. He moved a finger over her panties and could feel himself getting harder. Just as he was about to move his fingers under the thin material the door flew open. They hadn't even heard the key card buzzing and Blair quickly rolled away embarrassed.

"What the hell is going on?" Nate yelled angrily. "Get the fuck out of that bed Chuck".

"Nathaniel this is my bed".

"I don't care, get away from Blair"

"Nate we weren't doing anything, I wasn't feeling well because I drank too much. I didn't have my key so Chuck let me stay here until Serena comes back. I felt like I was going to throw up over the side of the bed so Chuck was just trying to hold back my hair" Blair explained.

"It didn't look like that to me" Nate spat angrily.

Blair sighed. "Nate why do you even care, you broke up with me remember?"

"Your right Blair I don't care because now I know what you are both really like".

"And what's that" Chuck enquired.

"My best friend and my ex girlfriend are fooling around the day after we break up. I can't believe you two".

"We weren't fooling around Nate" Blair repeated.

"I don't care, you two deserve each other" and he stormed out, not even sure where he was going. Blair and Chuck were silent for a moment.

"So where we were" Chuck said moving his hand to where it was before. This time Blair moved his hand away. "I just want to sleep Chuck" she said quietly and edged away from him.

"Your body wasn't suggesting that before" Chuck snickered.

"Go to sleep Chuck".

Chuck didn't want to push her; he knew Nate's words had hurt her more than him. They lay silent for a few minutes. Blair was wondering if he was going to turn the light off but she didn't dare open her mouth in case he somehow interpreted that as he could touch her again. Just as her eyes closed she felt a hand on her thigh again.

"Chuck" she yelled and she took one of her pillows and hit him over the head with it.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his head. Blair started laughing "it serves you right Basstard". She hit him again and laughed when he almost fell back off the bed.

"Ok Waldorf this is war" and he grabbed his pillow and softly hit her arm. Blair bashed hers at him again, using all her force but Chuck barely felt it. He pretended he did though so she thought she was winning.

"Blair, stop, that was hard" he said clutching his stomach and protecting his family jewels. He grabbed her and held her hands so she couldn't use her pillow as a weapon anymore.

"Chuck, not fair" she whined. He pinned her arms to the bed and climbed on top of her staring down at her beautiful face. Blair stared back at him. He brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear without breaking their gaze. Blair was lost in his eyes but she felt this was too intense and intimate so she pushed him off.

"Blair?" he asked, confused.

Blair wouldn't look at him. "I'm tired; can you switch the light off?"

Chuck wasn't sure what had just happened but he obeyed her request, turned the light off and fell into a deep slumber. Blair however tossed and turned all night, confused about what had happened with Chuck…and with Nate walking in and his harsh words. She didn't want to wake up in the same room as Chuck and Nate…who she heard return to the room a few hours ago…so she crept out of the bedroom and lightly tapped on her bedroom door. Serena groggily opened the door to let Blair in. Once Blair was in her own bed she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Next chapter: Nate wonders if he made the right decision breaking up with Blair. Chuck is jealous when he sees them together again and returns to his womaniser ways. Blair and Chuck take a walk under the stars. **

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! **

**They are inspiration so hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.**

**Suggestions are always welcome too! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. So here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy!**

**Author note: Whilst finishing writing this I have just heard the breaking news that an Air France flight is missing over the Atlantic carrying approx 240 people. Being someone who travels a lot please think of these people and hope for positive news. **

Chuck awoke the next morning and eyes still closed, he moved his hand over hoping to find Blair next to him but the bed was empty. He sighed. He knew that there was a chance she would have left last night but a big part of him hoped that she would decide to stay. He wasn't sure what had happened, one minute they were pillow fighting which was turning him on again so he pinned her down and was about to kiss her when she suddenly pushed him off.

Chuck opened his eyes. There was movement from the other bed and Chuck prepared for the wrath of Nate.

"Morning Archibald" Chuck said raising a glass to signal whether Nate would like to join him in a morning beverage.

Nate ignored him, so Chuck tried again.

"Listen Nathaniel, honestly nothing happened with Blair and I. She was sick, go into bathroom and you'll smell it yourself" he laughed. "I was just looking out for her because no one else was" Chuck said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Nate snapped.

Chuck groaned "Don't read so much into Nate. You know neither Blair or I would ever sleep on the floor, she didn't want to sleep in your bed after what happened and there was nowhere else for her to go, what was I supposed to do?"

"Not have your hands all over her?"

Chuck tried not to smirk at the thought of his hands rubbing Blair's panties.

"Nate why do you even care? You decided you didn't want Blair anymore and you know she is eventually going to move on."

"What, with you?" Nate scoffed.

"No, I prefer women who actually have sex as opposed to those who do not".

"Look man, this whole break up thing is fresh ok and I can't handle seeing her with anyone. And I know you would never do anything but just seeing her in bed with another guy, even if it was innocent just made me feel strange".

"Your not having second thoughts are you dear Nathaniel" Chuck asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Something just set me off last night when I came in and saw her sleeping in your bed" Nate said honestly.

"Nate like you said you will just have to get used to her being with other guys eventually, just like she will have to get used to seeing you and that frigid Jenny Humphrey together"

"What are you talking about" Nate enquired "Jenny and I aren't together".

"So you haven't tapped that ass yet?" Chuck asked, knowing the answer before he asked the question. He was just trying to show Nate the chemistry he had with Jenny so he would stay away from Blair.

Everyone sat at the same table for breakfast that morning. Blair had an awful headache and once again was avoiding Chuck and Nate…but mainly Chuck.

"Guys, today we are docking at St Lucia. Dan and I are planning on exploring, anyone else interested?" Serena asked the group.

Everyone nodded; it would be good to get off the ship for a few hours. Serena got up to get some muffins and Dan followed her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Serena giggled "what was that for?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am that we are back together. And how happy I am that my girlfriend is the hottest girl on this ship".

"And how lucky I am that my boyfriend is the smartest".

"I'd say we make the perfect couple then. Anyway I was hoping we could get some alone time today at St Lucia. It's not that I can't put up with being called Humpty Dumpty, Cabbage Patch, Brooklyn Trash and a string of other insults but I just want to spend some time with only you and away from the drama that is our, well your friends" Dan said, like he had rehearsed it all morning.

Serena kissed him and squeezed his hand "that sounds like a great idea". They re-joined the rest of the group who were eating in silence.

"So" Serena spoke up to try and break the awkward silence. She knew Nate and Blair had broken up but why was everyone else so quiet.

"How was the cinema yesterday?" Jenny piped up.

"We saw To Kill A Mockingbird it was sad but really well done" Serena responded.

"Dan's seen that one a hundred times" Jenny chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me" Serena said hitting Dan on the arm.

Dan shrugged. "Because it's one of my favourites. I wouldn't mind seeing it another 100 times".

"I hate to interrupt this little display of affection but I would like to keep my breakfast down and we need to go get ready as we are docking shortly" Chuck said.

They all made their way back to their respective rooms.

"B you have barely said a word this morning, everything ok?" Serena asked in the privacy of there own room. Blair desperately wanted to tell her best friend the million things running through her mind but she knew she couldn't.

"I've just got a bad headache. I think I drank enough for both of us last night" Blair said laughing and then holding her head when pain shot through.

"So where were you before you snuck in at 5am this morning" Serena asked, nudging Blair.

"Nowhere important".

"Blair" Serena yelled smiling. "Are you and Nate back together?"

"No, nothing like that" Blair said, surprised that she actually wasn't wishing that that's what happened last night.

"Then?" Serena asked, tiring of Blair being all mysterious.

"I felt sick, Chuck took me back here but I couldn't find my key so I just stayed in there room"

"Blair" Serena shrieked. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him". She covered her ears afraid of the answer.

"Ew god no Serena, don't you think I have any taste. If you must know I built a pillow barricade in the bed so he couldn't get anywhere near me" she lied.

She never built a wall between them, at the time she actually wanted him closer to her but he had got to close and it scared her.

"Thank god B, otherwise we would have to quarantine you" she laughed and they held hands walking to the meeting point to leave the ship.

The others were already waiting for them. Chuck tried to make eye contact with Blair but she was avoiding his gaze, again. She was really starting to get under his skin and he hated feeling like this. He decided tonight he was going to find some whore and get laid so he could get over this…little bump…he seemed to have hit.

Blair was standing on the soft white sand of St Lucia. Serena and Dan had already crept away together leaving her with the boys and Jenny.

"This is just great" she whined aloud. She expected some dirty comment from Chuck bit was a bit shocked when he simply walked away in the direction of 3 girls who she had never seen before.

She watched as they flirted with him and disappeared towards one of the hotel pools. She suddenly wished that she had spoken to him that morning so then maybe he wouldn't have left her standing there with her ex-boyfriend and the object of his affection. The truth was she would much rather spend time with him than…anyone really but she would never ever tell him or anyone else that.

"How about a swim girls?" Nate said trying to keep the peace.

"Tough decision but I'll pass" Blair replied sarcastically.

"Lets go" Jenny said throwing her dress on the sand and running towards the water.

"Are you sure Blair, I'll make sure your hair doesn't get wet" Nate tried again.

Blair slumped down on the sand sulking. "Just go Nate, I'm fine here".

He slowly headed down to the water, peering back at Blair. She looked sad and he knew he was the source of that sadness. He had to drag himself down to the water because he really just wanted to go sit with her and he couldn't understand why. 'It was the right decision' he muttered to himself.

Jenny was splashing around with her room mate Lauren.

Lauren wolf whistled when Nate made his way into the water, and Blair overhearing rolled her eyes.

"Come on Nate, the water is so warm, don't be a coward" Jenny yelled.

Nate dove under a wave and swam over to the girls. They were bobbing in the waves laughing. Jenny was styling Nate's hair while Lauren chatted with one of their class mates.

"Ah" Blair groaned. She peered toward the hotel pool wondering what Chuck was up to. She was frying on the sand, it was so hot but she didn't want to go up to the pool and swim in case he thought she was checking up on him. That only left the beach she thought depressingly.

She wandered down to the water, her dress floating in the wind. She let the warm water run over her feet when she heard Nate yell "Blair come on, the water is beautiful".

Jenny chimed in, always a follower "yeah come on Blair your missing out".

"No thank you" Blair said, content with just getting her feet wet.

She was still hot though so she peeled off her dress revealing a deep red string bikini. Nate looked at her in awe, that bikini was definitely new and Blair definitely looked so sexy in it. He waded out of the water and approached her.

"Come on Blair, the water won't bite" Nate laughed.

"I am well aware of that" Blair snapped annoyed. She turned her back from Nate which gave him the perfect opportunity to pick her up and begin walking through the waves.

"Nate" she shrieked in his ear. "I am warning you, if you don't put me down right this instant I am going to slap that pretty face of yours".

He laughed and continued walking out into the waves but only far enough so she was waist deep. Nate carefully placed her on her feet and she sunk down in the water.

"I'm going to kill you" she threatened splashing water in his eyes.

"Play nice Blair" he said playfully, as he splashed her back.

"My hair" she complained.

"Let's play armies" Lauren yelled grabbing her boyfriend and his friend.

"What's that?" Nate asked intrigued.

"The girls get on the guys shoulders and we fight. The winner is the last one standing, well sitting on the guys shoulders".

"Fun" Jenny yelled and she climbed on James, Lauren's boyfriend's friend. Lauren climbed onto her boyfriend. Nate crept towards Blair.

"No way" she said trying to swim away from Nate but he caught her foot.

"Get on Blair, this is one war we are going to win".

Blair wondered if Nate had smoked too much pot that morning. Had he forgotten they had broken up? That HE had broken up with her. She had no idea what was going through his precious little head but either way she saw this as an opportunity to get close to him again and she thought that was what she wanted, or should be wanting so she wrapped her legs around his head and the war began. The girls were laughing whilst it was the guys who were pretend fighting. Blair was actually having fun, she felt so free and she threw her head back laughing as Nate high fived her "victory is ours" he yelled.

Chuck was standing on the sand with 3 girls surrounding him. They all wanted him, that was clear and Chuck would happily sleep with them all but he was distracted. He saw Blair in her HOT red bikini being carried out into the water by her ex-boyfriend.

"What the fuck" he said out loud.

Next thing he knew Blair was on Nate's shoulders and Chuck felt sick. What the hell was going on? He wanted to hate her. He wanted to only see her as his best friend's girlfriend who he admired for her ability to destroy people almost as well as he could. He wanted to check out every female that walked past him and imagine what they would be like in bed like he used to. He wanted to have sex as much as he could, never sleeping with a girl more than once like he used to. The truth was he didn't have any of these things anymore. He didn't hate her, he liked her. He admired her ability to destroy people as well as admiring so many other things about her. He barely checked out any other females or thought about what they would be like in bed because he only wanted to check her out and he didn't have to imagine what she was like in bed but he kept replaying it in his mind and wanting more. He wanted sex as much as he could but sex only with her and as many times as he could make her. Chuck looked at Blair clinging to Nate's arm and swallowed hard. The truth fucking hurt.

"Chuck where are you going" one of the girls asked.

"Scotch" was all he could mouth before turning away from the scene before him.

Nate had turned around so he and Blair were facing the shore. Blair was laughing along with Jenny and Lauren at how ridiculous the boys looked trying to fight in the middle of the ocean. She looked toward the shore and noticed Chuck glaring at her intensely. A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly looked away. She pretended to join in the game of armies but she couldn't help but look back to the shore where he had been standing. She saw the angry look painted on his face and then watched as he stomped up the beach toward the bar.

"Nate let me down" Blair said tapping his shoulder.

"She's giving up" one of the guys yelled.

"Blair giving up? Never" Nate laughed and he ignored her request.

"Nate I mean it, I want to get out of the water".

Nate sunk down under the water so she could climb off. Blair started wading towards the shore and the others decided to follow. 'Great' she thought rolling her eyes.

She was used to people following her around, she was Queen after all but she was confused and she really just wanted to head up to the bar and have a drink, or spy on Chuck and those girls, whichever.

"I love your bikini Blair" Jenny said. "I wish I could pull something like that off".

"Yes, well we aren't all that lucky" she smiled sweetly and Jenny looked offended.

"Oh please Jenny you are the skinniest girl here, you're gorgeous" Lauren said shooting Blair a mean look.

"If you like the anorexic look" Blair said under her breath jealously.

"Want a drink" Nate ran up to Blair trying to keep up with her.

"On my way" she said without even looking at him.

They all approached the bar and Blair saw Chuck sitting alone. The others had moved towards the games room so Blair approached the bar and sat down on the bar stool next to Chuck.

Chuck didn't move an inch or even acknowledge he just continued to swirl the straw in his scotch. He infuriated her.

"Cosmopolitan" Blair asked the guy behind the bar.

"Actually she was just leaving" Chuck said to the bar guy still not turning towards Blair.

"Excuse me?" Blair challenged.

He turned to her for the first time, his eyes dark. "That seat is taken" and he motioned for one of the girls who was on the other side of the bar to come over.

"Your right Bass. This seat is taken by me".

"That's fine. We were just leaving anyway" Chuck said grabbing the girl's arm.

"Chuck wait" Blair pleaded. She didn't know what she was doing or what she was going to say but she didn't want him to walk away….especially not with that whore.

"I'm busy Blair. I'd say run along to Nathaniel but he doesn't want you either".

Blair felt sick. She could feel the tears building deep inside her and she balled her fists into tight balls to try and stop herself. Chuck walked away without looking back and the tears formed in her eyes.

The bar man got her a glass of water and looked at her with a look of pity. No one pitied Blair Waldorf. She wiped the tears away just as Nate took a seat next to her. He saw her watery eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok" he said running his thumb over her cheek.

"What are you doing" Blair asked.

"I don't know" Nate answered honestly.

"You broke up with me. I don't understand" Blair said sniffling.

"I don't want to let you go, I can't" Nate said quietly. Blair looked up at him and she started to feel better. Chuck was wrong, Nate did want her. She could make things perfect again. Her and Nate would get back together and spend the summer in the Hamptons and everything would be right.

"I think I just want to be alone" she replied, getting up and walking away.

**Next chapter: Chuck & Blair take a walk under the stars and try to confront their feelings for one another. **

**R. E. V. I. E. W P. L. E. A. S. E !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Most of the Constance at St Jude's students had decided to stay on the island for dinner and bar hopping later on. Serena and Dan had resurfaced at dinner but Chuck was nowhere to be seen.

"So what did everyone do today?" Serena asked.

"I think the question is what did you do, or who did you do today" Blair said, cringing when she realised how much she sounded like Chuck. She had spent way to much time with him.

"Ew B, you sound just like Chuck. Where is he by the way?" Serena asked.

"Last I saw he was at the bar alone. Probably depressed that he hasn't got any in awhile" Adam snickered, glancing at Blair wondering just how long ago they had actually slept together.

"I'll meet you guys at the bar" Blair said getting up from her chair.

"I don't want you walking around here alone Blair" Nate said and Serena and Dan quickly agreed.

"She won't be alone".

"Chuck" Blair said looking into his eyes for the first time since they were lying on his bed and she pushed him away.

"We'll meet you at the bar" Chuck said repeating her words.

Serena and Dan exchanged a confused glance. She had no idea what was happening here but she would definitely be quizzing Blair later. Before Nate even had the chance to argue Blair had left her chair and was following Chuck down the beach.

Chuck and Blair walked along side-by-side in silence. He was mad at her for her little show with Nate earlier and she was mad at him for his hurtful words at the bar but the truth was they wouldn't want to be anywhere else than where they were right then.

They stopped at a secluded part of the beach. Blair looked around and saw they were surrounded by palm trees. She felt a little nervous. She knew she could trust Chuck – trust Chuck to protect her but to keep it in his pants she definitely couldn't trust him to do that.

"Sit" he commanded, breaking the silence.

Blair obeyed and they sunk into the sand, sitting so close together their shoulders touched. Silence fell over them again. Only the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore could be heard.

Chuck could feel the tension and realised because she was still upset with him she wasn't going to talk.

"Look Blair" he cleared his throat. She continued staring out at the ocean. "About before…at the bar…I was angry".

He waited for her….nothing.

"I shouldn't have said those things".

Blair could feel her heart racing. "Go on" she said still refusing to look at him.

"They weren't true and you didn't deserve it. And…"

"And" Blair turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"And… you looked extremely sexy in your red bikini today Waldorf"

They both laughed breaking the awkwardness and intensity.

"Chuck" Blair whined as she punched his arm playfully. "How about you're sorry?" she asked

"Chuck Bass is never sorry" he said smugly, but Blair could tell he didn't mean it.

Once again they both stared at the waves as silence enveloped them again. Chuck was getting restless. He hated the silence and he was dying to know what she was thinking but she sat still beside him staring at the moon glaring on the ocean water. Her shoulder was still pressed against his and he could feel the warmth of her skin on his and he involuntarily shivered.

"I better get you back before Nathaniel starts worrying that I have taken advantage of you…again"

Blair didn't want to leave but had no idea what the others would be thinking with her and Chuck missing for so long. She didn't want to have to answer any questions so she got up and brushed the sand off her feet.

They started walking towards the lights and noises from the many clubs dotted along the beach of St Lucia. Chuck had hoped she wouldn't jump at the chance to be back in Nate's arms again but she had and he felt a rush of emotions; anger, hurt, jealousy.

Before Blair knew what she was doing she had called him to stop. "Chuck"

"Waldorf, save your breath. You are back with Nathaniel, I'm happy for you" he lied.

"You are?" Blair asked a bit disappointed.

"Only if you promise to share a bed with me again" he smirked.

"Is everything about sex with you" Blair snapped unimpressed.

"Of course"

"This is why you and I would never work" she stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"On the contrary Waldorf. No one else has ever made you as excited as I do. No on else has ever made you moan the way I do. No one else is more alike than you and I" he breathed, standing right in front of her, their bodies against one another.

"There is more to a relationship than just sex Bass" she said angrily, taking a step back.

"And that's why you belong with Nathaniel, Blair. I don't do relationships".

"How would you know? You've never tried?" she asked, suddenly wondering why she wished he did relationships.

"I haven't tried, because I'm not interested" Chuck said, challenging her.

"Fine, take me to Nate" Blair demanded like a child.

"Of course you would run back to him when things get tough" Chuck said, anger forming in his voice.

"At least things are never tough with him"

He grabbed her forcefully and pulled her to him. "Things are never exciting either. You know this Blair, you just won't admit it because you are to scared of life without Nate".

"I am not"

"You are and that's why you always run back to him"

"Who else would I run to?" she asked, holding her breath waiting for his response.

Chuck was silent. "We should get back. The others will be worried about you" he muttered and he started walking away.

"No. We are staying right here until we have spoken about this" Blair demanded and Chuck didn't move but still had his back to her.

"What do you want from me" Blair asked quietly, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Chuck turned towards her "I want you."

A smile formed on Blair's face and she could feel her heart racing again "I thought you didn't do relationships?"

"I don't" he replied. The smile left Blair's face

"But I'm prepared to make an exception for you" he smirked.

Blair was silent. She was now more confused than ever. Her ex boyfriend seemed to want to give there relationship another go and the guy who had taken her virginity and was a good friend to her and Nate was seriously suggesting he would want to be in a relationship with her.

Chuck saw the confusion across her face and frowned. "You still love Nate".

"I, I don't know" she answered honestly. "I know your reputation Chuck" she said softly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Nate isn't a womaniser. I can trust him".

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I would stop for you Blair. I will stop tonight".

"I want to believe you but I can't".

"I'm not lying Blair. It's your decision, you need to choose".

Blair felt overwhelmed so she brushed past Chuck and started walking quickly toward all the people, she needed to get out of there.

Blair found Nate, Jenny, Serena and Dan in the crowd and rushed towards them. Anything to escape Chuck. He was following her though, wanting to make sure she was safe with her friends before he gave her what she wanted and left. He had no idea what had just happened but her making a mad dash towards Nate basically told him what he didn't want to know, or accept; she loved Nate.

"Chuck, Blair where the hell have you guys been? We looked everywhere" Serena said, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"We got lost" Blair lied.

"How do you get lost on the beach" Dan questioned before Serena shot him a silencing glare.

"We have to get back; apparently the ship needs to get moving again, something to do with the tides" Serena said.

They all made their way down to the shore where they were loading the students onto small boats to take them back to the ship. They all climbed onto the small boat and Nate sat next to Blair with Chuck opposite them.

Nate noticed the goose bumps forming on Blair's thin arms.

"Your cold" Nate said rubbing her arms and handing her his jacket. She let him place it on her but shifted slightly away from him. Once they boarded the ship they all made their way to the deck upstairs for a few quiet drinks. Blair noticed Chuck didn't join them and she felt disappointed but at least Nate was there, right.

They sat on the couches drinking. Serena was snuggled up against Dan already falling asleep.

"I'm going to get her to bed" Dan said pulling a sleepy Serena off the couch.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jenny said yawning with Lauren quickly following.

"Wow this party suddenly died, I'm out of here, care to join?" Adam asked staring at Blair.

She shook her head and Adam left leaving Nate and Blair alone.

"Are you still cold" Nate asked fixing his jacket which was falling off her.

"I'm ok" she said quietly.

"Nate" Blair began but he interrupted. "Me first" and she sat back in her seat indicating for him to go ahead.

"Blair I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just so confused and I didn't know what I wanted. Everyone is always telling me what to do and expecting things from me that I wasn't sure whether we were in a relationship because that's what we have always done or if I actually wanted to be with you".

"Nate" Blair tried to interrupt but he continued.

"I should never have broken up with you. I was stupid and I have no idea what I was thinking. I miss you already and you're the one I want to be with Blair. I love you".

Blair was so shocked; she nearly dropped the glass she was holding. She had waited so long to hear Nate say those words to her but something just didn't feel right.

"Blair" Nate asked brushing a lose curl behind her ear.

"Nate you really hurt me" Blair said quietly.

"I know and I wish I could take it back but I can't. I can make it up to you though" Nate said, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"Well I have a key to one of the deluxe suites, it's empty at the moment, maybe we could check it out" Nate said taking Blair's hand in his own. Blair had no idea what to say. She should be thrilled, Nate had said he loved her and now wanted to sleep with her. But all she could think about was her walk on the beach with Chuck and that he said he wanted to be with her and that he would change.

"I've got to go" Blair said flinging Nate's coat off her shoulders and running towards the elevator. She willed the elevator to move faster, she couldn't wait to see him. The doors opened and she ran past her and Serena's room almost tripping in her heels. She pulled the key card Nate had given her out of her clutch and quickly pushed it into the key card slot. It clicked and she opened the door and rushed in. She saw Chuck in his boxers standing by the window leading onto the balcony pouring himself a scotch. He turned expecting to see Nate and was slightly shocked when he saw Blair, as beautiful as ever standing in front of him.

"Blair" he questioned.

She stood in front of him for a moment, catching her breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I choose you" she said.

"What did you say?"

"I said I choose you". She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his eyes "I want you".

Chuck could feel his pulse beating rapidly. He wasn't sure he had heard right but looking into Blair's eyes he knew he had. He wrapped his arms around her waist and couldn't help but smile. He lent down to kiss her and just as he did he heard his name being called.

"Chuck? Chuck you better still be naked because I'm coming in for seconds".

'Shit, fuck, shit' Chuck thought in his head just as a tall, tanned female with black hair walked through the balcony doors wearing only lingerie.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked seeing Chuck and Blair embracing.

'This isn't happening' Chuck thought. He felt Blair pull away from him and he knew he was losing her but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. A tear spilled down her cheek and Chuck felt like the biggest jerk in the world. She tried to untangle Chuck's arms from around her waist but he wouldn't let her.

"Let go of me Chuck" she demanded, her voice trembling.

"No Blair I'm not letting you walk away. I can explain".

"Don't bother" she yelled jerking away from him. "I believed you Chuck, I'm so stupid I knew you couldn't change".

She turned and walked toward the door.

"Blair wait" Chuck yelled trying to grab her again but she had already run out.

"Fuck" Chuck yelled, throwing his glass at the wall. The girl in front of him shuddered as the glass smashed.

"Chuck what the hell is going on?" she asked, confused.

"I just lost the one girl I actually want. And for what, a night with you?" he growled.

"You know what fuck you, you weren't even that great" the girl lied, quickly pulling her dress on and walking towards the door.

Chuck picked up a piece of broken glass and continued swearing under his breath.

"What the hell was I thinking" he yelled angrily to the empty room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I know this was meant to be an all character fic but I always get carried away with Chuck & Blair! I will make more of an effort to include the other characters in the next chapters. **

**Please REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a few weeks but I finally have the next chapter ready to go!**

**A big THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed so far. **

Blair burst through the door, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window highlighting Serena's sleeping form.

"Serena" Blair whispered. When their was no answer she moved towards her bed and tugged on her sheets.

"S please wake up". Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned.

"B I was sleeping" Serena said irritated.

"I'm sorry" Blair sobbed and Serena instantly opened her eyes and turned to her best friend.

"Oh my god Blair what's wrong? Serena asked worriedly.

"I believed him, what was I thinking"

"Who? Nate?"

"No"

"Who did you believe B? What happened?"

"Chuck" Blair whispered quietly.

Suddenly things began falling into place for Serena. She knew their was something going on between Blair and Chuck but this was the first time Blair had spoken about it.

"Tell me what happened sweetie"

"He said he would change. He said he wanted to be with me and he would forget all the others girls. I believed him S" Blair began softly crying again.

Serena wrapped her in a tight hug. "What did he do?"

"I had to make a decision. After Nate broke up with me I thought I was still in love with him but tonight Nate told me he loved me and wanted to give our relationship another go and S, all I could think about was Chuck, I don't know what I was thinking".

"Blair it's ok, I've known their has been something between you and Chuck before either of you even realised it".

"Then why would he turn around, the same night he says he wants to be with me and will stop being a male whore and have sex with some skank?"

"How do you know he did that?"

"I saw them S! I wanted to tell him I chose him, I did tell him and then some half naked girl appears. I am so humiliated"

"Aw B, I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you at all but I really think he does care about you maybe he just needs to grow up".

"Well I'm not waiting around for that to happen. I gave him a chance and he blew it. Nate is the safer option" Blair said, wiping the tears from her face and grabbing her make up bag from her closet.

"Blair, what do you mean safer option? You can't get back with Nate to make Chuck jealous".

"Watch me" Blair said slamming the bathroom door behind her. Serena sighed before climbing back under her sheet and falling asleep.

The next morning Blair and Serena walked into the large dining room and spotted Jenny, Nate and Adam sitting at one of the large tables. Blair collected a muffin and took a seat next to Adam.

"Hey gorgeous" Adam said pouring Blair a juice.

"Adam" Blair said, staring at her muffin.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's great" she replied.

"Uh oh Ice Queen Blair is back; I must have done something or is it because it's early in the morning" Adam joked.

Blair was unimpressed.

"Come on Blair, I was just joking. I'm just trying to be nice, I could always do with more female friends, especially one's as beautiful as you".

Although Blair usually found it pathetic when men drooled over her, at the moment this was just what she needed. Chuck may not want her but Nate and Adam did and probably half the other guys in her class.

"I suppose one more guy friend wouldn't hurt" and she got up from her chair before turning back "come on friend".

"Where are you guys going" Jenny asked.

"What are you, my mother" Blair snapped and Adam sniggered.

"Blair, uncalled for" Nate said.

"Why don't you just fuck her and get it over with Archibald" Adam said staring at Blair's hot ass as she negotiated her way through all the tables.

Chuck watched the entire exchange from another table. He knew Blair would take comfort with another guy but he had presumed it would be Nate and it made him more than worried that she seemed to have chosen Adam. Nate he could handle, at least he would look after her but Adam only seemed to have one thing on his mind and he certainly wasn't going to get that, not from his girl anyway. He approached the table where his friends sat and cleared his throat.

"Van Der Woodsen, a word" he said signalling her to meet him in the corner. She reluctantly followed.

"Chuck after what you did to Blair your lucky I'm not beating you up".

"Calm down Serena, we all know you wouldn't want to ruin your nails by doing that".

"Was there something you wanted Chuck" she asked impatiently.

"I'm worried about Blair"

"Your worried? You would have nothing to worry about if you just kept it in your pants".

"I thought she wanted Nate, I didn't think their was any way she would choose me over him so when a black beauty approached I didn't see the harm".

"Well now do you see the harm?" Serena asked, her eyes moving to Blair who was sitting on Adam's lap with a group of the lacrosse boys.

Chuck followed her gaze and swallowed hard. "Yes"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to get her back"

"Good luck" Serena said angrily before returning to the table.

"What's Blair doing with Adam?" Jenny asked.

"I have no idea" Nate said angrily. "What's she playing at?" he asked Serena.

"I don't know Nate. They have been hanging out a bit. They are just friends what with all the drama of you two it's good for her to have a male friend."

"A male friend whose lap she sits on" Jenny asked.

Nate decided he'd had enough and wasn't letting Blair get away with running out on him the night before. He approached the boys and sat down with them.

"What's up bro" they asked.

"Not much, I actually wanted to talk to my girlfriend….alone".

"Ex girlfriend" Adam's friend Brett corrected.

"Word travels fast" Nate mumbled.

Blair wondered what the hell she was doing sitting on Adam's lap. She was supposed to be getting back together with Nate.

"Do you want to talk in my and Serena's room. I need to find my sunglasses anyway" Blair said standing up and looking at Nate.

"Sure" They walked to Blair's room in silence, when they reached the room they sat on Blair's bed.

"So Blair, I guess you know why I want to talk to you. Last night I tell you I love you and want us to get back together and you run off without a word".

"I know Nate, I'm sorry like I said I'm just so confused. You can't break my heart one day and then expect me to forget it and take you back".

"It was a mistake, I can't apologise enough but I'm not going to lose you" Nate pleaded with her. Blair was silent for awhile before she cupped his face in her hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You'll never lose me Nate" she said quietly as she kissed him again, this time more passionately.

After retrieving her sunglasses and waiting for Nate to change into his boardies they headed to one of the pools and found Serena and Dan playing pool volleyball with some of the other seniors.

"Ew Dan is so hairy" Blair screeched, shielding her eyes from what could have been mistaken as a gorilla.

Nate laughed "Come on Blair, he's not that hairy".

"If you had hair like that, I wouldn't lay a finger on you" she said seriously.

"Well it's a good thing I don't have much hair than isn't it" he said pulling his girlfriend onto his sun bed.

Blair noticed Chuck watching out of the corner of her eye and snuggled into Nate's arms, tangling her legs with his.

'How predictable' Chuck thought to himself. He knew Blair was only trying to make him jealous and as long as she was safe with Nate and didn't fall for him again then he was content, for now.

"Are you two back together again?" Dan asked shaking his hair trying to get some water out of his ear.

"Ah" Blair shrieked as some of the water from his hair splattered on her dry skin.

"Oops" Dan said taking a step away from her,

"Yep we are back together" Nate said smiling like a cat on drugs.

"It's hard to keep track" Dan said still fidgeting with the water in his ear.

"Would you like us to send you a memo every time something changes in our relationship" Blair teased.

"Blair, play nice. Well I'm glad you're back together" Serena said, not for one second believing Blair was completely genuine about her new found love for Nate.

"How about a double date tonight" Serena said excitedly. "The boys can take us out for dinner and then a movie".

"How very primary school" Blair said.

"Sounds like a plan" the boys said.

"Well I better go prepare for this little double date" Blair said collecting her belongings and waltzing towards her room. She tapped her foot waiting for the elevator as she searched through her purse for the room key. She was looking through her purse as she stepped into the elevator.

"Waldorf" a familiar voice echoed in the elevator. Blair's heart began racing and she quickly pounded the next floors button but the elevator had already passed.

She stepped into the corner and stared at the numbers as they ticked by.

"Blair I want to talk to you….about last night" She inched further into the corner and willed the elevator to hurry up.

"Blair can you look at me?" She ignored him which he completely expected.

"I want you too" he said softly. Blair's heart fluttered for a second before she realised that he was only lying and she wouldn't let herself fall for it again.

"I thought you chose Nate. I wanted to pretend I never even liked you, I wanted to go back to feeling the way I did before I fell for you, sleeping with every girl I met".

Blair had never heard Chuck be so honest but she didn't know how it made her feel. She wanted to hate him so badly, and a big part of her did but a small part wanted to grab him and kiss him but she didn't.

"I know you feel it to Blair, you admitted it yourself. I made a mistake don't punish both of us, give me another chance" he pleaded, moving closer to her. He stood next to her, both of them looking at the numbers on the elevator as they flashed by. He reached for her hand and wrapped his larger one around her small one. Blair didn't move for a few seconds, frozen by how close he was to her.

The elevator dinged on their floor and she ran out, praying he didn't follow her. She shut her door behind her and let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

**So not much Chair this chapter but I promise there is definitely more to come! I am always open to suggestions as to how you guys want this story to go so feel free to leave any ideas.**

**As always, please REVIEW. They always mean a lot to us fanfic writers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for being slack in updating this fic! I've been so busy with life that I had to abandon it for awhile. I have some more time now though so I'll definitely be updating more often.**

**Just a quick warning – this chapter is a bit dark and therefore towards the end it is probably for more mature audiences. There is also a bit of swearing, Please don't read if this stuff makes you uncomfortable. Thanks & please review!**

"Hey B" Serena greeted her best friend.

Blair jumped at the sound of Serena's voice.

"Which one do you like better" Serena asked holding up two dresses.

Blair wasn't listening, she was still thinking about what Chuck had said in the elevator.

"Blair can you at least pretend to care" Serena sighed.

"Wear the Chanel, the colour suits your skin tone better" Blair said, only briefly glancing at the 2 dresses Serena had now laid out on her bed.

"What's going on Blair? You love getting ready together. What are you wearing anyway? The boys will be here soon".

Blair had completely forgotten about her double date with Serena, Dan and her boyfriend Nate. The last thing she wanted to do was spend a night with a loved up Dan and Serena and continue lying to Nate. She was so confused but the one thing she knew was her relationship with Nate

"I can't go S" Blair said quietly.

"Blair! I promise I will seat you as far away from Dan as I can" Serena said changing into the dress Blair had chosen.

"Serena as far away as you can will never be far away enough. Anyway this is nothing to do with Dan. I just can't go tonight".

Serena zipped up her dress and walked over to Blair's bed and sat down next to her. She knew something had been going on with Blair and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Blair if you want to cancel that's fine but I need you to tell me what's going on. You've been acting strange the last few weeks and I thought it had something to do with you and Nate but everything seems great between you guys now, right?"

Blair stared at the door not sure who she was expecting to walk through it.

"I'm not in love with Nate anymore" Blair finally blurted out.

Serena was shocked; Blair had always been in love with Nate, it always seemed that Blair was more into their relationship than Nate was.

"Are you sure B? Maybe you're still upset and hurt by him breaking up with you. It's going to take awhile to get over it but you guys are meant for each other".

"I'm sure. It doesn't feel right anymore and it isn't right to keep pretending. I love Nate but only as a friend now so I don't want to lie to him and pretend this relationship is going somewhere".

"Wow B I can't believe you guys are over, you have been planning your and Nate's wedding since you were 5 years old, are you absolutely sure about this" Serena asked, concerned that Blair may be making a hasty decision based on what had happened between Nate and Jenny and how upset Blair was.

"S this is the right decision. Now I just have to tell Nate" Blair said quietly, really wishing she could just wake up and it would all be over.

"Well you will have your chance in about 10 minutes" Serena said glancing at the clock. "Dan and I will go out so you guys can chat here. Call me when you're done and we can hang out here and have a girlie night".

"Thanks S" Blair said and Serena gave her a hug.

Chuck was pouring himself another scotch. Ever since Blair had gotten under his skin he seemed to be consuming far more scotch than usual. He was annoyed at himself for being so honest with Blair, Chuck Bass never reveals his true feelings and now he knew why. He had told Blair how he felt and she just ran away, leaving him there humiliated. He skulled the rest of his scotch, swearing under his breath. The old Chuck Bass would get hammered, go out and find a whore who he could bring back, use for the night and throw away and he would feel better in the morning. But Chuck didn't want to do that tonight. He just kept thinking about her and as much as he wanted to be angry at her for making him feel this way he couldn't.

"Woah easy on the scotch Chuck" Nate said walking out of the bathroom.

"Don't you scrub up nicely" Chuck said pouring himself another glass. Nate took the glass out of Chuck's hand and placed it on the side table.

"Blair and I are going on a double date with Dan and Serena. Then there's that dance on tonight in the main ballroom and I want to take Blair, I know she loves that kind of stuff and I want it to be special".

"I see" Chuck said trying not to throw up.

"Chuck are you ok? If you need me out of the room tonight or something so you can bring some girl back don't worry I'll stay with Blair".

That really makes me feel better, Chuck thought.

"Nathaniel, that would please me greatly" Chuck replied slyly.

Nate laughed and grabbed his coat before heading next door to meet the others.

Dan had arrived early, as usual, so Serena had already escorted him out of the room leaving Blair watching TV alone. When she heard the light knock on the door she gulped and slowly walked towards the door, nervous of how things were going to go with Nate.

"Hi beautiful" he greeted her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey come in, I was just ordering room service did you want anything?" Blair asked.

"Room service?" Nate asked confused before peering around for Serena. "Aren't we going out for dinner with Serena and Dan?"

"I wasn't really feeling up for it so I told them to go without us. I hope you don't mind".

A worried look crept across Nate's face. "Are you ok Blair? Should I get a doctor or something?"

Blair loved how caring Nate was, he had been so sweet the last few days. Chuck would never treat her like this and for a small second she wondered if she was making the right decision. Nate was her prince, was she really ready to give all that up.

"No, no it's nothing like that but thank you". She tugged him down onto the bed next to her and began fidgeting trying to avoid Nate's boring gaze.

"Blair?" Nate questioned, sensing something wasn't right.

Blair knew she had to do it now. She couldn't spend any longer with Nate without telling him what she was feeling, it wouldn't be fair to him and she really just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I can't do this anymore" Blair whispered, her voice barely audible.

Nate had only just heard her but he definitely could make out what she had said and he suddenly felt sick.

"Blair" he paused "Blair please don't do this".

"I'm so sorry" she said, a silent tear spilling down her left cheek. "I love you Nate, I really do but I'm just not in love with you anymore".

"I hurt you, I get it and I'm really sorry I promise I will never do it again. I wish I could take it back, it was a stupid mistake Blair you have to believe me, Jenny means nothing to me. You're the one I want just let me make it up to you" Nate pleaded, although he knew it was probably falling on deaf ears. When Blair made her mind up about something that was it, she was adament and she always got her way.

"Nate this isn't to do with Jenny or anything that's happened in the past. I always forgave you, I have forgiven you because you are…you were my prince charming. It just doesn't feel right anymore and I know when you take a step back from this and in time you will see that to" Blair said, quickly wiping her cheek.

"I'm not going to lose you Blair. We have been through too much to throw this away".

"You have already lost me Nate" Blair said quietly, taking his hand in hers.

"You will always be one of my best friends and always be my first love, I'll never ever forget that and I don't want you to either".

"Blair snap out of this, you're being stupid. Don't punish me like this I said I was sorry and I really am. If you need some time away from me to realise we are good together then I can give you that, although it will be hard on a boat" Nate said, scratching his head wondering how he would avoid Blair when there rooms were next to each other.

"Nate, I'm sorry but this is it. This is best for me and it's best for you. I don't want you to avoid me but if you need me to stay away from you for awhile then I will. But I'll always be here for you and I know in time we'll still be best friends".

Nate had no idea what to do or say. He couldn't believe he wasn't able to get through to Blair and he couldn't believe she was doing this. He loved this stubborn, snobby, ice-queen girl and didn't want to lose her but he wasn't going to resort to begging her to change her mind. He needed to get out of there, out of the room, off the ship, anywhere but near her. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and he walked out of her room without looking back.

Blair again let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding and grabbed her phone, quickly dialling Serena.

"S I need you" Blair said.

"On my way B" Serena responded, already dragging Dan out the door. She had filled him in so he was happy to go up to the ballroom alone and find the others.

Chuck was watching some trashy TV show when the door flung opened and Nate stormed in, his eyes looking red and puffy.

"Nathaniel, you're lucky I hadn't already taken you up on your offer of having our room all to myself. Who knows what you could have walked in on" Chuck said smiling, not that he would have ever done that tonight.

"She broke up with me" Nate said angrily but Chuck could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Blair?" Chuck questioned. It was a dumb question but he had to make sure that his Blair had broken up with Nate which meant she was now available. Don't even go there….yet Chuck thought to himself. He wasn't a jerk, he wasn't going to go in there and fuck Blair so hard like he had dreamed about the past few nights. This was his best friend and he was hurting so he was going to give it a bit of time, wait for Blair to come around and Nate to move back to Jenny again.

"Yes Chuck, my girlfriend Blair broke up with me. I didn't see this coming man, I mean I'd planned this whole special night".

Chuck had no idea what to say, he never had been good with comforting people.

"I don't get it, she has always loved me even when I fuck up" Nate said, confused again.

"Maybe there is only so many fuck ups she can take Nate" Chuck said a hint of anger in his voice at how many times Nate had hurt her.

"Yeah I realise that now, thanks Chuck" Nate said angrily. He poured himself a scotch and returned to his bed. "I really love her man, do you think I've lost her for good?"

Yes, yes you have was what Chuck wanted to reply. He wanted to tell Nate how crazy he was about Blair and he would never hurt her like Nate had but he couldn't bring himself to say it. One, because Nate didn't need to know any of that and two, because even Chuck couldn't promise he wouldn't hurt Blair.

"I don't know Nathaniel, I really don't. This is Blair we are talking about, just give her some space and let her clear her head. Then she will decide who she wants". Crap, Chuck thought, did he just say that last line.

"Who she wants?" Is there someone else?" Nate demanded angrily.

Chuck was silent.

"Chuck you better tell me. Is it Adam?"

Chuck was silent again, having no idea what to say.

"It is, fuck I'm going to kill him" Nate said, his hands bundling into tight fists. Chuck almost laughed at the thought of Nate even trying to kill anyone.

"Nathaniel calm down. There isn't anyone else. She doesn't even like Adam, maybe she really thinks this is the best thing for both of you".

"Well it's not but if she wants space I'll give it to her until we are back in the Upper East Side".

Nate walked out on the balcony and Chuck watched from inside. Whilst he was genuinely concerned about Nate he also couldn't help but think what this meant for hm. Only an hour ago he had told Blair he wanted her and whilst she ran away she then went and broke up with her practically husband. Was it for him? He didn't want to get his hopes up but he thought it may have been. He knew Serena would eventually drag Blair out of the room so they could have a few cocktails and forget all this business and he knew he should have stayed away but he had to see her. He left Nate with a scotch, room service and one of his favourite movies before taking the elevator up to the ballroom.

Serena had comforted Blair who actually seemed to be doing ok. In fact she seemed more concerned with how Nate was handling it then being upset about them breaking up. Serena wondered when this new, mature Blair had formed. Blair didn't want to mope in the room, especially in case Nate decided to pay them a drunken midnight visit so they had decided to go find the others in the ballroom. A part of Blair really wanted to see Chuck, she felt bad for running out on him in the elevator but she still didn't trust him at all and tonight was about having fun with her best friend…and her Brooklyn tag-alongs. They found Dan, Jenny, Lauren, Adam, Brett and a couple of the other lacrosse boys in a group doing shots.

Serena and Blair walked up and the guys began wolf whistling at them. Serena laughed, whilst Blair cringed. Dan wrapped his arms around Serena, giving her a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

"Ew can you please save the PDA's for a time when I'm not around" Blair said disgusted, scrunching her nose.

"Sorry Blair" Dan said honestly. He knew it must be hard for her seeing happy couples when her and Nate had just broken up.

"Your forgiven" Blair said before making her way through the throngs of beautiful people to the bar.

"We need to keep an eye on her tonight" Serena said to Dan quietly but Adam heard.

"Is she ok" he asked, appearing concerned.

"Her and Nate broke up" Dan blurted out and Serena gave him a glare. "Oops" Dan said.

"Wow that's got to be tough for both of them" Adam said, trying to hide the smile appearing on his face. "Don't worry, you guys have fun I'll look out for her and make sure she doesn't have too many shots".

"Thanks man" Dan said leading Serena onto the dance floor but Serena wasn't so sure she trusted Adam.

Adam slithered into the bar stool next to Blair, who was twirling the straw in her cosmo rather than drinking it. That isn't going to work, Adam thought to himself.

"I'll have a beer and one jam donut for the lady" Adam said to the bar tender.

"I already have a drink Adam" Blair said taking a sip.

"I thought you may want another".

"And why would you think that?"

"I heard about you and Nate. Are you ok?"

"Wow Gossip Girl isn't even here yet she still manages to find out all the latest gossip!"

Adam laughed. "Maybe she sent her spies on this trip".

Blair laughed to before downing the shot that had appeared in front of her.

"Seriously though, are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I really don't want to talk about it though ok?"

"No problem, do you want to dance?" Adam said holding his hand out.

Blair wasn't sure whether she should or not. She wanted to but what if Nate was lurking somewhere, she didn't want to hurt him and she certainly didn't want her fellow class mates to think she was easy. But she did want to have fun tonight and for once be carefree, live like a single, yet classy lady.

Blair placed her delicate hand in Adam's and let him lead her over to where the others were dancing.

They started dancing as a group, the girls twirling each other around and the guys pretending they knew how to dance. Blair and Serena were holding hands and dancing together when Dan accidentally backed into Blair.

"Cabbage patch you really need dancing lessons" Blair said as she tried to move well away from Dan, preventing anymore accidents.

A slow song began playing and the couples started forming on the dance floor. Blair stood there feeling embarrassed and not sure what to do when Adam again appeared in front of her.

"Don't think, just do" Adam said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Blair felt a bit uncomfortable but was too embarrassed to walk off the dance floor in front of everyone so she went with it and put her arms around his neck but refused to really look at him.

Chuck had arrived about 30 minutes earlier and had begun his hunt for Blair. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, he probably wouldn't talk to her but he wanted to see how she was and make sure she was ok, he knew what Blair could be like sometimes when she was upset. He saw her sitting at the bar with Adam, looking absolutely beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl in the room and he wanted so badly to go and sit with her instead of that low-life Adam but he knew she needed space from him as well as Nate. He watched Adam order her a shot and a lump in his throat formed, especially after her saw her quickly down it and then finish her cocktail. He realised he would again need to hide in the shadows and watch her like a hawk. This Adam guy was a jerk and he didn't trust him with Blair for one second.

Blair was starting to feel uncomfortable dancing so close to Adam, she didn't like him at all not even as a friend and he was meant to be Nate's good friend but he was keeping her company tonight, something her other 'friends' hadn't really offered to do.

"Will you excuse me while I visit the ladies room" Blair said not waiting for an answer before she disappeared through the crowd. Adam watched her walk away.

"That ass is hot" he said to no one in particular but his friend Brett had joined him and heard.

"So when are you going to get a piece of it" Brett jibed.

"Tonight's the night my man" Adam said, a sly smile washing over his face.

"Yeah and what about Nate?"

"They broke up".

"And Chuck?"

"Probably off fucking some girl. I think he and Blair were just a one-night thing you know, he is never with her at these things".

"Well good luck man, remember to report back on all the details, now that she is on the market again a lot of us are keen to whether it's worth the chase."

"Will do man" Adam said high fiving his friend.

Chuck saw this little exchange and his worry grew in intensity. Although he couldn't make out what they were saying he knew they were talking about Blair and when he saw Adam high five Brett he knew what they were discussing and Adam's intentions. Chuck was a male after all and he had done the same thing with some of the guys before to. He had lost sight of Blair when she walked away because he had kept his focus on Adam. He knew as long as he kept Adam in sight then she would be ok. He considered going down there and intervening, taking Blair away form him but this would only make Blair angry and he may push her away so he continued to keep his distance. He watched Adam weave through the crowd when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he said without turning to look at the person.

"Chuck Bass, you look different with you clothes on".

Chuck couldn't resist and he turned to see which girl this was, only to ensure he avoided her. He recognised the girl he had slept with a few months ago, she was in college and quite experienced when it came to the bedroom. They had only been talking for a few minutes, Chuck mainly shutting down her advances when he realised he couldn't see Adam or Blair.

Shit, he thought suddenly fear filling his body. It had only been 5 minutes but they had both seemed to have disappeared from the room. He brushed past the girl, ignoring her and waded through all the people until he found Serena.

"Where's Blair" he demanded out of breath.

"Well hello to you to Chuck" Serena said.

"Serena I don't have time for this, is Blair with any of our friends?"

"Last time I saw her she said she was getting some fresh air. Adam and Jenny were with her. What's this all about?"

"Are you sure Jenny was with them?" Chuck asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I saw them go out together" Serena said wondering what was going on.

"Should I be concerned about Jenny" Dan asked.

"No, Jenny isn't the one he wants" Chuck said and Serena suddenly felt sick.

"Oh my god we have to find her" Serena said.

"Look Serena don't panic ok, if Jenny is with them then it will be ok. Let's just head outside and get Blair and be calm alright?"

Serena was just about to agree when she saw Jenny approaching them.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked.

"Where's Blair" Chuck asked.

"I don't know we were outside then she walked away and Adam followed I got bored and cold so came back in".

Chuck didn't wait to hear the end he had already gone searching for her, dread filling him.

Blair had moved into one of the small rooms down the hall from the main ballroom, she wanted to be alone and sighed when Adam followed her.

"Are you ok? And I'm not referring to Nate, you just don't look that well" Adam asked.

"I don't feel that good, just tired I guess" Blair replied searching her purse for some tablets.

"I can make you feel better" Adam said moving closer to Blair.

Blair suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted away from him, trying not to make it obvious.

"I think I just need to go to bed" she said forgetting the tablets and getting up quickly, she just wanted to get out of there.

She walked towards the door fast but suddenly felt her left wrist being grabbed. She winced in pain.

"Don't leave" Adam whispered in her ear. "I'll make it all feel better".

"Thanks but not tonight, I really just need to sleep" Blair was getting scared. The door wasn't far away she just had to make him release his tight grip on her wrist and then run. But instead she stood frozen as she watched Adam reach the door, shut it and turn the lock. A million thoughts were running through her head, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure if Adam was messing around and would just try to talk her into doing something with him or if it was going to be much worse.

"I've wanted this for so long" Adam said walking towards the couch in the room hoping Blair would follow. "I know it's going to be great, I mean after all you're still practically a virgin if we don't count Chuck".

Blair wondered how Adam knew her and Chuck had slept together. But she was too scared to worry about that now. She raced to the door and tried to unlock it. When it didn't work she started banging on it but she soon felt two strong hands around her small waist pulling her towards the couch.

"Adam please I don't want to do this" Blair said her voice shaky.

"You'll enjoy it Blair" he said as he pushed her down on the couch. She instantly began struggling. "Just relax and it won't hurt as much".

"No please don't do this, please. Lets just go back out there and have another drink".

"I prefer it here actually. I have to say I am annoyed at you for wearing pants tonight though Blair, they are much harder to take off when you're fighting me than your usual skirt or dress attire".

Suddenly she felt his bare hands on her stomach. She started yelling for help but he quickly covered her mouth.

"If you scream I'll make this worse". Blair could feel the first tear roll down her cheek quickly followed by another and then another. She said "no" again sniffed and just closed her eyes.

She started screaming at herself inside for breaking up with Nate. If she hadn't she wouldn't be in this situation, he would be by her side and she would be safe. But it wasn't Nate she wanted or her Mum or Serena.

"Chuck" she whispered willing him to come and help her as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She didn't want to give Adam the power of seeing her cry but she couldn't help it, she was terrified. So she cried silently, shutting her eyes just waiting for it to happen and hoping it wouldn't last long.

She knew her life had already changed forever but she didn't want things to go any further than they already had. She thought of Chuck again and willed herself to continue fighting. As she felt Adam pull her pants off she started thrashing around and trying to scratch him. He held her hands down so she began trying to release her legs. To her surprise she was successful and she began kicking him and screaming.

"You fucking crazy bitch" he yelled as he tried to gain control again. He put all his weight on her and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I knew that would shut you up" he said angrily. Just as he went to remove the only barrier between them having sex he heard the lock on the door turning. Blair was now sobbing and hadn't heard it. She had closed her eyes so everything was black, trying to block it all out when she suddenly heard voices and a weight being lifted from her.

"You fucking asshole, I swear I'll kill you for hurting her, I swear" and she could hear a punch being thrown and then someone fall to the floor. She didn't want to open her eyes, maybe she was dreaming and this dream was better than the reality she would face if she opened her eyes.

She heard a familiar person calling her name. "Blair? Blair it's Chuck your ok, your safe now, no one is going to hurt you anymore, it's ok". It sounded like Chuck and it sounded so real. She liked this dream.

She felt a blanket being placed over her and wondered why Adam would be doing that. She was terrified that if she opened her eyes she would wake up from the dream and be brought back to her painful reality but Chuck's voice sounded so real. She opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her, concern, worry and fear filled his face.

"Help" she whispered to him, shaking uncontrollably. She saw other men in the room, they looked like security and she hid her head under the blanket and curled up.

"It's ok Blair, I'm here they've taken him away, he won't hurt you anymore". Chuck was fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Get me out of here" she whispered to Chuck and wound the blanket even more tightly around her for protection.

**Ok guys I know this last bit was very full on, I hope people managed to read to the end. **

**Next chapter will be quite Chair focused with Chuck helping Blair through what's happened.**

**I promise I will have the next chapter to you guys much quicker than this one! Hopefully I'll have it up in a week.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised a new chapter by the end of the week! Only just though, it's Sunday night here!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and have reviewed in the past, you guys are great it makes me want to keep writing even though there is a million other things I should be doing!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter…it's VERY C/B focused, hope you guys don't mind but I am Chair obsessed! Please remember to review!**

Chuck was on his knees looking down at a small body hiding under a blanket. He could see her dark chocolate curls sprawling out the side of the blanket but she was hiding the rest of herself from the world. His heart broke seeing Blair so hurt, terrified and vulnerable. He had seen her hurt and vulnerable before, often thanks to Nate but this was completely different. Some guy had just destroyed all trust Blair had in males and Chuck wanted to kill the bastard. He knew Adam wouldn't get away with it, security had helped him rip him off Blair's fragile frame and he had been handcuffed and escorted out but that wasn't enough for Chuck. No, he needed to personally deal with Adam, both for Blair and for himself. He'd track him down and he'd make sure when he went to prison every guy in there knew exactly why he was there. Oh yes Chuck had heard what prisoners do to guys who take advantage of women. Chuck wasn't sure what had happened to Blair. He thought and he hoped and prayed he had got there before Adam was able to have sex with her but he couldn't be sure. And even if he had got there in time, he had still clearly harmed Blair and just thinking about it made him so angry. He wanted to scream and punch the wall so hard to let out all his anger but he knew Blair needed him and that wasn't going to help her…or him.

Suddenly the blanket moved and her beautiful face, as pale as a ghost gazed up at him with deep, sad eyes. Her face was tear-stained and he could see a bruise forming on her cheek. He swallowed hard, clearly affected by seeing the girl he likes, or maybe even loves like this.

"Get me out of here" she pleaded her voice croaky.

Chuck wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to get her the hell out of there, he wanted to take her away to a place far less painful but he had no experience with things like this. He didn't know if she'd even let him help her or whether she needed to see a doctor. He did want to get her away from the people in the room, all of them male and big and muscly as security guards usually are. He also knew she wouldn't want to face her friends, she'd feel humiliated even though this wasn't her fault at all. He had to act quick before Serena came in and became all dramatic and everyone ended up comforting her instead of Blair.

He looked around the room and found Blair's clothes discarded in the corner. He picked them up and noticed they were all ripped. He clenched his fists but tried to maintain his anger for her sake. He wasn't wearing a jacket so the blanket would have to do.

She was still shielding herself from view with the blanket so she didn't hear when Chuck said he was going to lift her up. As she felt hands on her body she instinctively pushed the hands away from her, kicking him from under the blanket.

Chuck winced in pain as she kicked him hard in the ribs. He instantly backed off and tried to soothe her. "Blair it's me, it's Chuck I promise I'm not going to hurt you".

Blair peered out again from under the blanket, which was covering her almost naked body.

"I'm sorry" she said meekly. "I, I forgot it was you".

"It's ok Waldorf I know you like to play rough" he said hoping this would elicit a smile from her. It did.

"I'm going to carry you out of here ok?"

She looked a bit scared and hesitated.

"Do you trust me Blair?"

She gazed into his eyes before nodding yes.

"I'm going to put my arms under you and scoop you up is that ok?" Again she nodded so Chuck carefully placed his arms under her and slowly lifted her so he was carrying all her weight. She buried her face in Chuck's chest as she saw strange faces gawking at her.

"We need to get a statement from her" one of the men said as Chuck headed for the door.

Blair grabbed his shirt hard and shook her head no violently.

"Not tonight. Look I appreciate your help but I just want to get her out of here. Here's my business card, call me in the morning and we'll go from there" Chuck said struggling to hand him a business card whilst carrying Blair.

"Where the hell is Chuck" Serena muttered to no one in particular.

"Blair will be ok Serena. This is Blair we are talking about after all. Queen of destroying people. She is probably off somewhere on another mission" Dan said trying to ease Serena's worrying.

"I'm not sure Dan. Something isn't right with Adam and look" Serena said pointing to the bar "Blair's minions are sipping cocktails looking lost, clearly they haven't seen Blair either and definitely aren't on any 'missions' with her as you call it".

"Well have you tried calling her?" Dan asked attempting to be helpful.

"No answer which isn't unusual. Blair loves ignoring my calls sometimes but we are good at the moment there is no reason for her not to answer….unless" Serena finished worriedly.

Dan took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I don't want you to worry. We'll keep looking for her".

Serena nodded and they wandered towards the ladies bathroom.

Chuck was still carrying Blair when they reached the elevator.

"Put me down" she said quietly. Chuck obliged and waited for her to say something else. There was silence. He hated not knowing what to say or do but the longer he left it the more awkward it got. Not that Blair probably noticed, it looked like her mind was far away.

Chuck pressed the button of there floor.

"I'm not going back there" Blair stated. Chuck looked at her blankly. Was she referring to the lounge where the incident had just occurred.

"To my room" she answered his silent question. Chuck was about to speak when she said "No, Nate can't find out".

Chuck picked up his phone and made a few calls as the elevator continued going up and down. People got in and when they stared at Blair with her messed up hair and teary face covered only by a blanket Chuck stood in front of her protectively and glared at the other guests. They probably thought he had done this to her and he felt disgusted that these people would think he'd be capable of hurting any girl, especially her but as long as Blair was shielded he'd have to make do.

"I've booked you another room, it's not as luxurious as your current one but…" Chuck began

"It will be fine" she said, no emotion on her face.

They walked down the long hall in silence, her shuffling along with the blanket still wrapped around her body. They reached the room and Chuck opened the door following her in. He wasn't sure what he should do. He doubted she would want him to stay but he really couldn't leave her alone like this.

Blair peered around the room and noticed the large king size bed in the centre of the room. Off to the right was the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower" she said, avoiding his eyes before locking the door to the bathroom behind her.

She was like a robot, devoid of all emotion. He had seen her like this before, although not as bad as this. Often she will be in a trance when she was around her mother, always trying to please her but this was different.

He looked around the room wondering what the hell he was meant to do. Would she expect him to still be there when she got out. Would she yell and scream at him if he were still there. He had made up his mind he wasn't leaving her, not until he'd made sure she got out of the bathroom. He picked up his phone and saw missed calls from Serena flashing up. He cursed and quickly dialled her number knowing she'd be worried.

"Chuck thank god" she answered breathlessly. "We've looked all over, I can't find either of them".

"It's taken care of" Chuck answered, menace filling his voice.

This scared Serena. "What's taken care of?"

"Blair's ok, she's in the bathroom"

"No, she's not I'm in our room. You haven't kidnapped her or anything have you Chuck?"

"I don't have to kidnap Blair for her to want to spend time with me Serena. She is staying in another room tonight, you and Humphrey can enjoy the alone time" Chuck felt physically sick when an image of Dan and Serena doing it came into his mind.

"Another room, why? Chuck you aren't making sense! This is my best friend we are talking about just please tell me she's ok" Serena pleaded.

"She's ok I promise but I think she needs to tell you the rest".

Serena knew their was no use arguing with Chuck for more information "ok well just take care of her ok, no funny business".

Chuck wanted to joke that he couldn't promise anything but he could definitely promise he wouldn't be trying anything with her tonight.

"I will" he said seriously which again scared Serena.

He sat himself down on the bed and switched on the TV flicking channels before deciding he wasn't in the mood to watch TV. The room filled with silence except for the running water from the bathroom. He listened carefully and could hear her crying; it broke his heart. He tapped lightly on the door calling her name but didn't receive a response.

He tried again. "Blair I just want to check you are ok, can you open the door?"

Again nothing. He softly banged his head against the door, unsure of what to do. She had been in there for a long time. Suddenly the door opened and he saw her on the floor, back against the bathtub dressed in the white robe provided by housekeeping.

She looked up at him and said softly "I can't believe I let this happen, I'm so stupid. This is the reason I avoid alcohol and strange men".

Of course this wasn't her fault, Chuck knew that and any other sane person would know that but once Blair's mind was made it was hard to change. He knew she would blame herself but he hoped that in time she would realise she did nothing wrong.

He didn't like the thought of ruining his pants but for her he didn't care so he knelt down next to her on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Blair look at me". He waited until she turned her head in his direction, finally connecting with his eyes.

"Blair this isn't your fault. I know you don't believe me but you did nothing wrong at all. Nothing you hear me?"

She nodded her head and he was shocked. Perhaps he had got through to her, perhaps she wasn't listening, perhaps she was tired so just gave in to stop the conversation going further.

"You must be freezing, how about you try and get some sleep?" Chuck asked feeling rather tired himself and after glancing at his clock and seeing 3:17am he realised why.

He helped her to her feet and over to the bed, helping her climb in. She scooted over to one side and curled up, the white fluffy robe engulfing her small body. Chuck tucked her in, making sure she was nice and snug and then began walking toward the door. He was only going to grab a chair from the kitchen so he could sleep in it but Blair didn't know this.

"No, don't leave" Blair yelled, panic in her voice. Chuck walked back toward her.

"Don't leave me, please Chuck" she begged. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"I won't leave you Waldorf, I promise I'm just getting a chair".

"Oh" she said, embarrassed and then gave him permission to get a chair. He sat in his chair at the foot of her bed and tried to get himself comfortable. He could tell this was going to be a long night, especially without a bottle of scotch within easy reach but there was no way he was leaving her. He'd put up with a sore back and lack of sleep rather than risking her waking up and finding him gone.

The armchair was so small he had his legs stick out one end, his head almost hanging over the other, his on arm on the top of the chair, the other hanging off and he kept sliding out of the chair. He was too busy trying to get comfortable that he hadn't noticed her sitting up in the bed laughing.

"You look hilarious Bass" she said, raising an eyebrow.

He loved that she was laughing and teasing him. "Well I'm glad your comfy Waldorf" he said, opting to try and curl his whole body up in the chair only to end up looking even more ridiculous than before. Blair couldn't help but smile. Here she was in this huge bed and Chuck was trying to fit himself in a tiny chair. She knew she should just let him sleep in the bed, she actually wanted him there but she was a bit scared. But then she remembered what he had asked and what she had replied – she did trust him and she knew he would never hurt her, physically anyway. Sometimes emotionally he couldn't help but hurt her and she was the same thing. They were both slightly screwed up in their own right and their dancing around one another just continued hurting both of them.

"Chuck you can share the bed" she said, slightly timidly.

He wasn't sure if she really meant that or if she was just saying it because she felt bad for him. He would only get in that bed if she was absolutely sure and comfortable with him being there.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he walked over to the bed.

He started taking off his suit jacket and she looked mortified.

"Chuck no, I don't want to do that" she snapped, disgusted at him.

"Relax Blair, I'm not going to try anything….not tonight anyway" he said trying ti hide his smirk. He definitely wasn't going to be even laying a finger on her tonight but he couldn't make those promises for further down the track when she was feeling comfortable.

"I'm just taking my jacket off, that's all it's so uncomfortable to sleep in".

She contemplated this and then nodded. He hopped into the bed, careful to stay on his side, giving her lots of space.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

She was slightly taken aback that he was being so sweet and caring. She rarely saw this side of him.

She nodded but actually wanted him closer to her. She felt safe with him and knew he'd protect her.

"Thanks for tonight Bass" she said.

"I should have been there earlier" he muttered. He wished he didn't say it out loud because now she would only feel bad that he felt guilty but it accidentally came out.

"I'm glad you came at all, if you hadn't…who knows what could have happened".

He really wanted to ask her what exactly did happen but knew she probably wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Well you're safe here Waldorf. I'll keep all the bad guys away" Chuck said, being serious but sounding so stupid that Blair laughed again.

"And how will you do that? With your glaring stare accompanied by "I'm Chuck Bass".

He looked offended but then smiled at her.

She wanted to be closer to him so she moved her body towards his until their skin was touching. He looked over at her, as beautiful as ever and wondered what she was thinking. She seemed to feel ok being this close to him, so he slowly wrapped his arm around her protectively. She moved on her side so her back was facing him and backed towards him further so he was holding her in his strong arms. She closed her eyes and tried to remember this image and not the image of Adam on top of her as she fell asleep.

**What did you think? Love your feedback so please R E V I E W. **

**Not sure how/if to incorporate the other characters a lot more in this story so let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks to all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for taking forever to upload this chapter! Christmas and New Years is always busy and I've actually just been in NYC for a holiday (I'm from Australia). I did the Gossip Girl tour, I definitely recommend it if your visiting.**

**Anyway here is chapter 11 finally! I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. **

Chuck awoke to sunlight streaming through the large windows of the room he and Blair were in. He raised his arm to shield his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 7:32am blinked back at him. He groaned, this was much too early for Chuck, especially when on a holiday but he hadn't really been able to sleep anyway. He looked over at Blair, sleeping beside him, her chocolate curls falling across her face. She had tossed and turned some of the night but surprisingly appeared to sleep better than he did. He slowly climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake her and crept into the bathroom. As he returned to the bedroom he saw her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Morning sleepy head"

She smiled at him. "Morning" she said quietly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok, you?" she asked

"Same, just ok".

She scrunched up her face, worried that he had got no sleep because of her. Chuck noticed.

"Hey I got more sleep than I would have if you made me stay on that tiny chair" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe if your body wasn't so big"

"It's not only my body that's big" Chuck said. He regretted it instantly. He was always saying disgusting comments around her and he knew she loved it but she had just been through hell the night before, couldn't he hold off being a sleaze for a few days at least.

He studied her face. She didn't look angry but she looked distant and he wondered if she had even heard him.

"Blair I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I guess I'm just programmed to be permanently sleazy when I'm around you".

"You're programmed to be permanently sleazy around anything that has female anatomy" Blair retorted.

Chuck was happy to see she wasn't upset or offended by his comment.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled.

"Room service?" he asked and she nodded. He knew exactly what to order for her, he knew her inside-out. Blair had a shower whilst Chuck ordered for both of them. He checked his phone and saw more missed calls from Serena. He felt guilty but he had assured Serena, Blair was ok and safe.

"Pancakes, my favourite" Blair said excitedly like a 5-year old before carrying her plate onto the balcony. Chuck watched her.

"Are you coming" she asked.

They sat in the sun, enjoying their breakfast in silence. Blair had dressed in a flowery, summer dress which was a little to big for her small frame. One of the straps fell off her shoulder and Chuck could see a dark bruise forming. He clenched his fists at the thought of Adam holding her down with such force that he'd left bruises on her. Chuck knew he had to get Blair to talk to Serena but he was wary of bringing the subject of the night before up.

"Blair about last night"

Blair froze, her pancake-laden fork halfway to her mouth before she placed it back on the plate.

"I need to know what happened"

Blair picked up her serviette and patted her mouth delicately before turning away from Chuck and staring at the ocean which appeared to go on forever.

"Talk to me, please" Chuck pleaded with her.

"No" she said firmly.

"I need to know your ok"

"I am. As far as I'm concerned nothing happened. Just a night out with my friends". She continued eating her pancakes signalling the subject was closed.

Chuck realised Blair was going into defence mode, this was her way of coping when things were too much and she didn't want to deal with them. Just like she had, when they had first slept together or when her and Nate had broken up. He wasn't going to let her get away with it though. Everyone in their world bottled things up, including himself and he knew better than anyone the pain that could cause. So he took a deep breath and decided to take the hard approach.

"Blair when I came into that room last night your underwear was off and Adam was on top of you" Chuck said quietly, afraid of her response and afraid of hurting her by making her think about it again.

Blair froze. He could see her start to shake and he felt so guilty but he had gone this far.

"You can talk to me, I promise"

"No" she whispered.

He scooted closer to her. "I can see the bruise on your shoulder, I just need to know if there are other injuries".

Blair quickly covered her right shoulder, she could feel that bruise throbbing.

"Blair I meant your left shoulder" and she looked down to see the bruise forming on that shoulder also.

"Stop it" she yelled, anger and sadness in her voice. "Just stop"

As awful as it sounded he wanted her to break down and open up to him. If she didn't now, she may never, he knew her so well and she'd just sweep it under the rug and never give it another thought.

"I know you were scared and you still are but you can't pretend like this never happened".

"It never happened" she screamed, sending her plate flying. She got up and tried to walk out but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, stop" she said weakly, cowering from him and he realised that was probably what Adam did to her last night. He quickly let go.

"Leave me alone" she choked, running out the door. He quickly followed, not caring that he was dressed in only a robe but he saw the elevator doors closing.

He swore in the middle of the hallway, receiving some disapproving glares from the people waiting for the next elevator. He realised he had pushed her too far and now she had no one else to turn to, well no one else who knew about last night. He'd clean himself up and then find her and apologise and try another tactic. He just wanted to make sure he was looking out for her.

Blair had left her bag in the other room with her door key so she started banging on the door of the room her and Serena shared.

"I'm coming" Serena yelled, irritated.

She opened the door to see Blair standing there, her eyes watery.

"B, oh my god where have you been? I looked everywhere for you, so did Nate and Dan and we couldn't find you anywhere. I've been calling your phone all night and it just kept going to voicemail. Then Chuck finally picks up his phone after 100 calls and he got me worried but said you were ok. Are you ok?"

Blair only nodded before walking past Serena and over to her bed.

"Is that all you have to say Blair? You have had us worried sick all night".

"I'm sorry S" Blair said, sighing inwardly at the effort she would have to put in pretending, not that she wasn't used to it, pretending everything was fine was Blair's life. "I'm just so tired and embarrassed".

"Embarrassed, why?" Serena said, making herself comfy on Blair's bed.

"I got so drunk last night. I just wanted to have a good time and I guess I just went overboard. I blame it on my exceptional past ability to abstain from large amounts of alcohol. Obviously my body wasn't used to it and I was just making a fool of myself. Then Chuck found me emptying the contents of my stomach, which was all alcohol anyway. He didn't want to wake you or Nate up so he organised another suite just for the night so I wouldn't embarrass myself further".

Serena started laughing. "I can't believe I missed drunk Blair! We have all been waiting for her to make an appearance. Trust Chuck to be the one to witness it. I hope he didn't take advantage of you, we know what he is like with drunk girls" Serena laughed. Blair forced a smile.

"He actually behaved himself. It may have been the sight of me throwing up that put him off" Blair said, laughing with Serena.

Serena gave her a hug. "I'm just glad you're ok, I was really worried, I dragged Dan around looking for you half the night".

"S, haven't you noticed? He has put on a bit of weight lately, he needed the exercise, you and I did him a favour".

Serena laughed again. "Do you need a hangover burger, we can go grab some sun beds and sleep all day if you want?"

"Sounds like a plan" Blair answered, silently wishing she could just stay in the room. She had no idea what had happened to Adam or where he was and she suddenly wished Chuck was by her side if she was going to have to venture out of the room.

Serena and Blair soon made their way onto the top deck of the ship and found some sun beds near Nate and Dan.

"Oh my god she's alive" Nate said jokingly.

"Yes, you can all rest easy now" Blair said, smirking at Nate.

"Seriously we looked everywhere for you, where were you hiding" Dan asked.

"That's none of your business Humphrey" Blair said, feeling a slight pang of guilt that he had searched for her all night and now she was treating him poorly. But she had to keep up appearances and that meant treating Dan as she always did.

"She got drunk" Serena said giddily.

"Blair Waldorf, drunk? Never!" Nate said, teasing again but irritating Blair.

She stormed away to order a bottle of water.

"So we spent all night looking for and worrying about her only to find out she was having a good time with her friend alcohol?" Dan asked.

"Basically yeah" Nate replied.

"Hey guys, we should be happy that that's all it was, I was getting pretty worried there so it's a relief. I'm just disappointed I wasn't there to get drunk with her".

"I'm sure there will be other times Serena" Nate said, knowing what Blair's life was like at times.

Blair returned and everyone was silent.

"You can stop talking about me now".

"But it's so fun" Nate said, patting the chair next to his for Blair to sit down on.

She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and lay down on the sun bed. She could hear the others talking but she blocked it out. Suddenly she could feel herself being lifted off her chair and she opened her eyes to find Nate and Serena carrying her toward the water.

"Stop" Blair shrieked, scared of getting her hair wet and damaging her Dior sunglasses.

Nate and Serena swung her once, then twice before throwing her into the pool.

They laughed as Blair glared at them from the pool, retrieving her sunglasses that were floating toward some cheap-looking-girl who would probably steal them.

"Was that necessary" she said icily before grabbing her stuff and walking away.

"Did anyone else see that?" Serena asked worriedly.

"What" Dan wondered innocently.

"If you're talking about those bruises, yes" Nate responded watching Blair walk away.

"So it wasn't just me".

"I didn't see anything but maybe she got a bruise when drunk. People always do that, battle wounds my Dad calls them" Dan said trying to be helpful.

"On both her shoulders, I don't think so" Serena muttered more to herself than to the boys.

"Did she have them before last night?" Nate asked Serena.

"No, I'm positive she didn't. She wore a strapless dress 2 nights ago, I remember because we spent awhile deciding what to wear. There were definitely no bruises or she wouldn't have chosen a strapless dress".

"Something's going on" Nate said, as if he were a genius for working that out.

"Maybe Chuck knows" Serena said, watching him approach them.

**There you have it. Please R E V I E W!!! I have actually already written the next chapter so if I get lots of reviews I will upload quickly! I have a path of where this story is going but I also love your suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I got some reviews (thank you!!) so as promised I've uploaded this chapter quickly! I apologise for its shortness but I need your opinions before I upload the next chapter, I'm stuck on which way I want the story to go so I need your input!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Morning" Chuck said, peering around for Blair.

"Hey man" Nate said. "Looking for someone?"

"Blair actually, she left her handbag in the room, I thought she may need the room key".

"What did you do to her last night Chuck?" Serena asked menacingly.

Chuck was taken aback. What had Blair said.

"Have you been drinking again?" he asked, worried where this conversation was going to go.

"What Serena means is where did Blair get those bruises on her shoulders from?"

Serena and Nate weren't as slow as Chuck had first thought. He was sure Blair would cover the bruises up and if answering her question Serena said "we threw her in the pool and saw them Chuck, what's going on you were with her all night, right?"

"If you must know dear sister, Blair had a bit too much to drink last night. She wasn't as well coordinated as she usually is and she fell over backwards when sitting at the bar taking the chair with her. The chair landed right on her upper body so I would presume Blair lost the battle with the chair and sustained some bruising".

Chuck thought he had provided a pretty good explanation and he just hoped the pair would fall for it. However it was early in the morning, this was when their brains were at their best functioning so he just hoped they had drunk enough last night to still be recovering this morning.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry she was hurt but honestly that would have been hilarious. I'm still pissed we missed drunk Blair" Nate said. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief.

Serena hit Nate playfully. "Don't be mean. It would have hurt if she has bruises already".

"Yeah but she was drunk so she wouldn't have even noticed" Nate argued.

"As hilarious as Blair's actions of last night may seem to both of you, do you happen to know where she went, carrying this bag around with me isn't doing much for my image" Chuck said, holding the bag away from his body with one finger.

"Try our room" Serena said.

Chuck knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to startle her. There was no response.

"Blair it's me Chuck, please open the door, I have your bag here. He waited and then heard movement from inside. She opened the door to face him and held out her hand.

"My bag?" she demanded.

"Not until you let me come in"

"You can't bribe me Bass"

"If you want this bag and all its contents then yes I can".

Blair huffed at him, frustrated that she never won any of there battles. She turned her back to him leaving the door open.

"There you have entered the room, now leave my bag on the table and get out". She knew it would never be that easy though.

"I didn't mean to upset you this morning" he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "But you can't pretend nothing happened and it hasn't affected you".

"Chuck nothing did happen ok" she said angrily.

"What do you mean Blair?" even if nothing happened sexually she had still been through a huge ordeal he thought.

"Nothing happened. You came in before he….he did anything ok. So just drop it, I have no reason to be upset or angry or sad because nothing happened so I don't want to talk about it anymore".

"Blair"

"No, I'm not entitled to feel any of that so I just need to forget about it and get on with my life".

"You are entitled to feel whatever you feel Blair, no one can tell you otherwise. And you went through something terrifying last night, you wouldn't be human if you didn't feel those emotions".

"I can't, I was lucky, lucky that nothing else happened, it's unfair to girls who have been through much worse and embarrassing of me to feel scared".

"Blair, he locked you in a room and taunted you. He forced you to the ground and held you down so hard you have bruises. He took your clothes off and I saw where his hand was when I came in the room, I think you have absolutely every right to feel everything you are feeling. You went through something horrific and it's completely normal for you to feel this way".

Blair started crying and she avoided his gaze.

"Blair look at me" but she refused, her quiet sobs filling the otherwise silent room.

"I'm so ashamed" she whispered, bowing her head to the ground, covering her face with her now wet hair.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about you hear me? Nothing. This isn't your fault". You did nothing wrong"

"It is my fault, I should have known. I was angry at you, I wanted to make you jealous"

"You did nothing wrong, the only person at fault here is that bastard". Chuck would kill him.

Suddenly she sat upright, her stance rigid and her eyes cold.

"I want you to leave"

"No, I'm not going anywhere"

"I want to be alone"

"You can be alone but I'm going to be right here in this room while you are doing that"

Blair glared at him – if looks could kill, Chuck thought but there was no way he was leaving this broken girl, crying on the bedroom floor.

"I hate you"

"I know you don't mean that"

"I do, you have your own room, get out"

He could see another tear running down her cheek and he handed her his handkerchief but she tossed it to the side.

"I don't need you Bass, I'm fine" She was in robotic mode again he realised.

"Let me help you" he pleaded again.

"No" she said forcefully.

Just then the door flung open, both of them to worked up to hear the card buzzing in the door.

Serena walked in to find Chuck and Blair sitting on the floor at the end of her bed. Blair had visibly been crying but that didn't stop her picking up Chuck's discard handkerchief and quickly dabbing at her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Chuck was just leaving"

"Blair you've been crying, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know, I was just having an emotional moment" Blair said before getting up and excusing herself to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

"Chuck what's going on? I want an honest answer this time"

"Serena she's fine"

"No, last night you were acting strangely and you said it wasn't your place to tell me, it was Blair's then you give us some lame excuse about a chair today, I may be blond but I'm not Nate!"

Chuck had to stop himself from laughing. Poor Nate was a bit slow at times.

"Lets just keep an eye on her, I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I need to freshen up for dinner, who knows who you will bump into in the dining hall"

"Disgusting" Serena said deciding to pester Chuck for more information later.

**My shortest chapter yet, I know I'm sorry! I need your ideas on the direction you want this story to take. I've written 2 different chapters, not sure which to upload! The first involves Adam coming back and getting Blair alone again. Chuck has to rescue her. It's a bit dark but not too bad I don't think. It's a bit similar to the first time he attacks her so not sure if you want that again?? It also involves Nate and Serena finding out.**

**The other chapter I'm in the process of writing but basically it will involve Chuck comforting Blair…that's as far as I've got atm. If I went with the Adam coming back chapter I'd then have the Chuck comforting Blair chapter afterwards but not sure if you want Adam returning. **

**Let me know your thoughts and I'll make a decision and upload for you guys.**

**Thanks again for reading & please (as always) R E V I E W! **


	13. Chapter 13

**An update YAY! Thanks so much to those people who reviewed and gave suggestions. I had no idea which way I wanted this story to go (it is already quite different from what I'd planned when I first started writing!) but I think I've worked it all out now. I had written the Adam returning chapter but it was quite dark and intense and this story has already been a bit dark so I decided not to go with it (sorry to those who wanted it – I can send it to you if you want, it's quite long though so beware!) The story does still heavily focus on what happened to Blair so I hope people still enjoy it. Please remember to review, they keep me going in my busy life of Uni, full time work, volunteering at an animal shelter and having a social life!**

Dinner had passed by uneventfully, much to the relief of Blair. She and Serena had decided to go to bed early. Serena had quickly fallen asleep but Blair was willing herself to stay awake. The moonlight shone in her face and she could feel the cool breeze blowing through the balcony doors. She had been staring at the moon for the past 3 or 4 hours. She was tired and her eyes kept fluttering closed but she had forced herself to keep them open, afraid of the nightmares that may face her if she allowed herself to doze off. She glanced over at Serena who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She knew Serena was worried about her, but part of her hated her. Everything good came to Serena and so easily, everything bad happened to Blair. And when something good happened to Blair, like her boyfriend….ex-boyfriend, Nate, Serena had to go and steal that to. She erased the thought, realising this wasn't Serena's fault. She hadn't been stupid enough to put herself in a dangerous situation. She wondered how disgusted her Mum would be if she found out she was almost raped. She didn't want to think about any of it anymore so she allowed her eyes to close, giving in to her body which desperately craved sleep. Her eyes had barely been closed 10 minutes when the images of Adam invaded her mind. They were dancing in the ballroom, Blair had been slightly tipsy but she was having fun. Suddenly she was in the small room underneath him and she shot up in bed gasping for breath. Serena hadn't flinched. Blair threw off her sheet and found her clutch and grabbed what she was looking for. She shut the door quietly behind her and swiped her card in the door next door. Male cologne filled her nostrils. They had slept with the balcony doors open also and the moonlight streamed into their room. She could see Nate on the bed closest to the door, his head on one side of the double bed and his body on the other. She remembered how many times he used to kick her when they shared a bed and he would joke he just wanted to get closer to her. She turned her attention to the other bed. He was wearing red boxers and had the sheet tangled around his legs, his chest bare. He looked restless like he hadn't gotten much sleep either. She looked between Nate and Chuck and she knew where she wanted to go to find the comfort she desperately needed. She took in a sharp breath bracing herself to enter the dark room and she quietly ran across the floor and climbed into his bed. She unravelled the sheets from his legs and pulled it over her. He stirred but didn't wake up. She moved her body toward him, like she had done the night before and as she felt the heat from his body she was comforted and felt safe again. After awhile her eyes slowly drifted shut again but immediately her mind went to that dark place. She remembered Adam locking the door, her pleading him to let her go, his heavy weight on top of her, hands trailing all over her body. She felt his hands run under her La Perlas and she started trying to fight him. She thrashed her arms around and tried kicking him. She was crying and yelling 'no' hoping someone would hear her. And they had because she heard another voice, it wasn't Adam's, she recognised this voice.

"Blair it's ok, shh you're alright, your safe". She could still see Adam sniggering down at her as he removed her panties.

"Stop, no" she screamed and her cheeks felt wet.

"Blair it's Chuck, you're having a nightmare, it isn't real, no one is going to hurt you ok, just wake up". The familiar voice felt soothing so she opened her tear-stained eyes and found herself staring into his worried deep, brown eyes.

"Hey it's alright" he said softly.

"I can't breathe" Blair said frantically, gasping for air as she felt how sweaty she was. "He's here, I just saw him" she said terrified.

"You had a nightmare, you're in my bed and I promise you Adam isn't here. He won't come near you ever again" Chuck said, rubbing her back in small circles.

Her breathing had slowed down to almost normal but her clothes were damp from her sweat.

"Are you sure he isn't here" she asked weakly.

"I promise. It's just Nate and I in the room. Are you alright? He asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry" she said, suddenly very embarrassed. She crawled under the sheet, hiding from his concerned looks. She felt humiliated.

Nate had been woken up from all the commotion and was staring at a terrified Blair kicking and screaming at Chuck.

"Chuck what the hell did you do to her?" Nate demanded. "If you took advantage of her I swear I'll kick the shit out of you".

"You honestly think I'd do that?" Chuck said, anger and hurt filling his voice.

"With you who knows, Why is Blair in your bed? And why the hell is she crying and trying to fight you? You obviously did something to her?"

"Nathaniel I didn't do anything, you wouldn't understand".

"I wouldn't understand when my girlfriend is upset"

"Ex girlfriend" Chuck replied quickly.

Nate shot out of bed and grabbed Chuck off the bed. "You get out of this room and stay away from her"

"Nathaniel I'm flattered but I'm not interested" Chuck snickered as Nate quickly released his grip on his bare arms.

Nate had had enough. He punched his best friend. Not hard enough to do any real damage but he wanted him to get the message and leave him and Blair alone.

"Nate just stop, this isn't the time or place" Chuck said, patting his face where he had been hit.

"What would you suggest is the best time and place to find out why Blair is in your bed and crying.

"Stop". They could barely hear her, her voice so faint and so weak. Chuck inwardly cursed himself for getting so distracted with Nate he had completely ignored Blair who only a minute ago had been so terrified she was crying and having a panic attack.

"Are you ok Blair?" Nate asked trying to play the part of the hero. He had tried and failed at that so many times. "I'm sorry if Chuck hurt you, I will organise another room for us. Lets get out of here" Nate said grabbing Blair's small wrist.

Blair flinched and pulled her wrist out of his grip. "I want to stay with Chuck" she said, unable to look at either of them.

"Excuse me?" Nate asked. Chuck also wanted to hear her say it again, he wasn't sure if had heard her correctly.

"I want to stay with Chuck". "Please" she added, desperation in her voice.

Nate glared at Chuck. "What the fuck is going on here" Nate said exchanging icy glares with both of them.

"Nate not now ok" Chuck said trying to calm him, wanting to get his attention back to Blair.

"Are you two…..together or something?"

"Nate" Chuck said trying to find an answer but he didn't even know what he and Blair were. He knew what he wanted them to be and he knew how much he cared about her but with everything currently going on with her he knew it would be a long time before anything real happened between them, if it was ever going to.

"Forget it, you two deserve each other". He grabbed his credit card and toiletry bag before slamming the door behind him.

"He hates me" she said from underneath the sheet and blanket.

"No he doesn't, he hates me" Chuck tried to assure her. "Are you feeling better?"

She didn't respond. He poked his head underneath the blankets and lay his head next to hers so he was facing her and let the sheets fall over their heads. He felt like he was in a tent or a cubby. He remembered when he was younger his nanny used to make a fort out of sheets during thunder storms and he always felt safe in there. He understood why Blair felt safe under his blankets. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over it softly.

"I don't want to sleep, can we stay awake?" She wouldn't be able to do it on her own, her body was so tired. Chuck was so grateful that she was finally showing her vulnerable side and letting him in. He knew how difficult that was for people but for Blair it was the hardest thing for her to do. After all she spent half her life playing make believe and playing Audrey Hepburn movies through her mind.

"Of course" Chuck answered. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going for a walk". She threw the sheets off her and climbed out of the bed. She looked beautiful in her nightgown. She walked toward the door and turned toward him. "Coming?"

He quickly followed her, no way was he letting her walk around the ship at 5am by herself.

They soon found themselves on the top deck. There were a couple of people still around, staggering back to their rooms after a hard night of drinking and dancing. Blair walked over to one of the empty pools and sat down, dipping her feet in the cool water. Chuck watched her for a minute before sitting down next to her.

Silence enveloped them, Chuck was unsure what he should be saying or doing. Back in the room she had finally shown some emotion and although it ripped his heart out seeing her so frightened and upset he knew that getting her to talk was the best way to help her.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, unsure what answer he would receive.

"I'm fine" she replied. "It was just a silly dream."

"Dream?" he asked, knowing it was anything but a dream.

"Yes, I was in All About Eve, I was Bette Davis. Can you imagine me as Bette Davis, it was awful?" she replied, awkwardly laughing.

"Blair we both know your nightmare wasn't about a movie"

"How would you know what my….dream was about Chuck?" she said angrily.

"Maybe because you were screaming, stop, get off me and telling me he was in the room. You have made Nate and I watch All About Eve enough times to know there is no similar scene in that movie".

He could see anger clouding her face. "You have no idea what goes through my mind Chuck so you couldn't possibly know what I was thinking about".

"I'm willing to put money on it that you were having a flashback and you thought Adam was hurting you again".

"Stop talking about that" she snapped. "I've already forgotten about it and you keep bringing it up. It is in the past now, I don't ever want to talk about it again, do I make myself clear?"

"No Blair, you don't just get to put this in the back of your mind and pretend like it never happened. Eleanor and Nate and Serena may let you get away with doing that but I certainly won't".

She was fuming. "Since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Since you made me fall for you. Since you caused butterflies in my stomach every time I see you. Since you made me want to spend every minute of every day with you. Since you made me care about you so damn much that I don't want to see anyone ever hurt you including yourself by bottling everything up". There he had said it, he had been blatantly obvious to her and it scared the hell out of him but if it meant getting her to open up to him then he'd get over that. But now he was terrified of what her response was going to be. So terrified he wanted to run away but curiosity got the better of him.

**So what did you think? I've already written the next chapter…I LOVE writing Chair lol so hopefully I'll get some reviews and will then upload it…I'm mean I know. So please R E V I E W. Remember I love your suggestions to! Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Big apologies to you all, I know I promised I would upload the chapter ASAP if you guys reviewed and some people did (thanks so much) so I'm sorry for not following through on my word…the last fortnight has been so crazy! I've been living in a hotel for the past week so have barely been on the Internet or had access to my laptop where I've been writing this story. So I really am sorry but here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

She was silent for a few moments, trying to absorb everything he had just said. Her head was spinning. She knew she felt something for Chuck but she was desperately trying to quash those feelings. He was Chuck Bass after all, she didn't even know if she could trust him. And what about Nate? He wanted to get back together with her, isn't that what she had wanted. Then why did she sneak into Chuck's bed. Why did she tell Nate that she wanted to stay with Chuck. And why when Adam was on top of her did she see Chuck's face in her mind and pray that he would come and rescue her. Wasn't Nate meant to be her prince? She turned to face him and saw how vulnerable he looked and realised how hard it must have been for him to admit his feelings to her. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away slightly to read his face. She saw surprise and relief so she leaned in again and kissed him more passionately this time. He had no idea what this response meant but he was definitely enjoying it. It seemed positive, she hadn't run or bitten his head off. He felt her pull away and wondered if she'd become uncomfortable. She stood up and suddenly dove into the cool water of the pool, her long chocolate curls trailing behind her body as she glided through the water. She surfaced and saw Chuck watching in fascination. She was exquisite and he didn't waste any time in joining her. He dove in and had to quickly grab the waistband of his boxers as he felt them threatening to slide off. He swam over to her.

"This is the last thing I would expect from you Waldorf" he said smirking. They were practically skinny dipping. Her silk nightgown clung to her tiny frame and it had turned see through. He could see her matching lilac bra and panties and he was getting turned on very quickly. He panicked, knowing this would probably scare Blair after what she had been through so he tried to distract his mind, focusing on anything but her beautiful near-naked body only inches from his.

"I was hot" she said innocently. Her nightgown was still damp with sweat from her earlier nightmare.

"Yes you are" Chuck said instantly regretting it. Whilst he usually loved his perverted comments and knew she loved them to he had to be careful that he didn't push her away. She didn't seem shocked though, she scrunched up her nose the way he loved and splashed water at him.

"If you wanted a water fight all you had to do was ask Blair" he said spraying water all over her. She squealed before splashing him back and then quickly ducking under the water and trying to swim away from him. He grabbed her foot which forced her to come to the surface. Their faces were inches from each other. They stared at each other for a moment before she moved in and wrapped her arms around his neck, He pulled her body towards his and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you have butterflies now" she asked.

"Yes" he replied nervously.

"Me too" she said as she lent in and kissed him. Their kiss was slow and tender at first but they soon became lost in the moment and their kissing became more passionate, more forceful and needy. Blair ran her hands through his hair. At first Chuck kept his hands firmly on her waist, not sure how Blair would react if he moved them. He still didn't know what had happened in that room with Adam, he knew she wasn't raped and she had bruises on her body but that was all he knew. But as their kissing intensified he lost control and all clear thoughts floated out of his head as he was only focused on her. He felt her hands running through his hair and he ran his hands down to her ass and grabbed the flesh tightly as they continued kissing.

Chuck hadn't noticed but Blair flinched slightly when she felt his hands move to her ass. She wanted to forget what Adam had done, forget his hands trailing over her body, forget how dirty she felt and she wanted to be Blair again, enjoying kissing Chuck and the feeling of her driving him so crazy he just had to ravish her. So she was angry at herself when his hands landed on her ass and she was distracted from their passionate kiss, plagued by thoughts of what had happened the night before. She tried to ignore them and focus on the guy in front of her. She was thankful when his hands moved back to her waist and she felt comfortable again, once again getting lost in the moment.

Chuck swore he would remember this night forever. They were alone in the pool with only the moonlight shining on them. She hadn't given him an exact answer but he was pretty sure their intense kissing meant she liked him to which only caused more butterflies. He'd never had to think about anyone but himself but it scared him slightly that soon that may change. He didn't know if he was good for Blair but he sure as hell wanted to at least try, he would try his hardest not to hurt her.

He was so turned on, his mind was somewhere else. All he could think about was the beautiful girl clinging to him, her warm mouth on his and a small hand scraping her fingernails down his back. He moved his hands from resting on her waist down to her thighs. He felt her pull away slightly but figured she was just catching her breath for a minute. He moved his hand up her right thigh, creeping closer to her panties. He ran his fingers over her panties and could barely contain himself. He moved two fingers underneath the fabric when suddenly he felt her kick his thigh. He hadn't realised until then that she had stopped kissing him as well and was trying to escape his embrace. He was frozen and didn't realise he still had his arm wrapped securely around her waist. For a moment he wondered if she was playing hard to get, from his past experiences with her she loved to tease him but his mind suddenly came thumping back to reality when he realised she was still kicking him - he had gone too far. He felt physically sick, he couldn't believe what he had just done, he wanted to kick the shit out of himself for getting so carried away.

"Let go" she yelled, splashing about frantically in the water trying to swim away. He quickly moved away from her, signalling that he wasn't going to do anything else.

'Oh my god, oh my god what have I done' he cursed at himself. He had told her she was safe and to trust him and he had just tried to finger her the night after she was almost raped. He realised now that she had been trying to pull away and although he was so swept up in the moment that he didn't realise he now wondered if she would think she couldn't trust him, that maybe he wasn't going to stop.

"Blair I'm so sorry"

She was crying softly, she looked so fragile and broken.

He wanted to pull her into a hug but knew he needed to stay away from her. She swam to the side of the pool and lifted herself out. They hadn't brought towels and he realised how vulnerable she could be to other guys, the way her see through nightgown clung to her body. He jumped out of the water also and followed her. "Blair wait".

**Short I know! I have chapter 15 ready to go YAY, so please R E V I E W! I promise that Chair will have some more passion but they just need to build up to that, at the moment the storyline is more focused on what happened to Blair and Chuck being there for her but eventually the heat will turn up! This is going to be a long fic!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! As promised here is the next chapter. Just a quick response to 'Guardian Izz's' review. Thanks for the detailed review, I appreciate it. I'm not sure if you're going to like my response though! This fic is more about the angst between Chuck and Blair and the storyline revolves around will they / won't they become an official couple. Personally season 1 & 2 have been my favourite Gossip Girl seasons and I think this is because of the huge build up to them getting together (if you think my fic is long what about 2 whole seasons of GG before Chair are together!) Personally now that they are together on the show I feel they have lost some of their initial spark so my fic focuses more on them taking the path to eventually getting together. As for Nate, Eleanor, college suggestions – Nate will be a part of it but I definitely won't be focusing on college! The college storyline puts me to sleep & thankfully the writers have finally listened to the fans and as Stephanie Savage says they are no longer focusing on NYU…more Upper East Side YAY! Also as a young woman I can say my friends and I have had these roundabout will they / won't they things with guys so I don't think my fic is so far fetched at all – Blair is just being very indecisive and I think that after what has happened I would be too! (plus remember how she switched between Chuck and Nate on the show also! So I hope you continue reading but understand if this fic isn't for you…or others who were wanting a cute Chuck/Blair couple fic. Maybe that can be my next story!**

**And on with the story!**

**Warning: If you are a survivor of sexual assault or similar or don't really like reading about that kind of stuff you may want to skip this chapter. It isn't very detailed but I wouldn't want to offend/hurt anyone.**

She turned her head around to see him following her and she started walking quickly towards the elevator, wanting to escape. He caught up to her just before the elevator doors closed. She moved into the corner furthest from him and wrapped her arms tightly around her body suddenly feeling cold and exposed.

"Blair I didn't mean to I promise, I…I just got so caught up in kissing you that my brain stopped working, I wasn't thinking with my head".

He could see her shifting uncomfortably in the corner of the elevator.

"Blair please talk to me".

"Don't" she whispered.

"Don't what?" he asked confused.

"Just stop talking" she pleaded. She could feel the huge lump in her chest that had been threatening to explode over the past 24 hours getting bigger. She knew she was going to break down at any moment and she didn't want to do it in front of him. She wanted to lock herself in the bathroom so no one could see her vulnerability.

Chuck could see she was getting agitated and he wasn't sure what was going through her mind.

She started frantically pressing the elevator buttons, wanting the elevator to stop at any floor so she could escape.

"Let me out" she choked to no one in particular. She was gasping for breath and Chuck was getting worried.

"Blair calm down"

"I…I can't" she was crying and hugging herself tighter. She suddenly slid down the wall of the elevator and sat on the floor, she put her head in her hands.

"I didn't want to" she said into her hands but Chuck heard her. He was frozen on the spot unsure what was happening. "I tried to get him off me but he was too strong" again she whispered but he heard every word, the elevator was tiny. He quickly realised she wasn't talking about the incident in the pool but he knew that what he had done had triggered the memories of the night before and she was finally letting it out. He pressed stop on the elevator and walked over and sat down next to her. He was silent, wanting her to get out everything she needed to say.

"I should have known this would happen. Everyone will say I deserved it. Gossip Girl will have a field day with this scandal".

"Blair what happened is not your fault"

"It is" she said, her voice louder than before. "No one can find out. They will think I'm disgusting. I don't even know why you want me"

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't do anything, you hear me. The only person to blame is….him" He couldn't bare to say his name. "And you are not disgusting. You are so beautiful and you always will be".

"I should have been able to fight him, to get him off before you came in. My mother always says I'm weak and I proved her point".

"You're a small girl Blair, how on earth are you meant to push a guy off you, not just… him but any guy. That's why guys get away with this because they can easily overpower women, it has nothing to do with you".

She was silent for a moment then she asked him "can you make it go away?"

He desperately wanted to help her but she needed to give it time.

"I just want to forget about it and I can't. I thought I could, that's what I'm best at but I guess I failed this time".

"Blair this only happened last night and whether you like it or not it is a big thing. It is going to take time to work through. You need to give yourself that time to work through it and not hate yourself if it takes longer than what you want it to".

For his own selfish sanity he needed to know if anything else happened to her besides him pushing her to the ground and ripping her clothes off. He knew she would refuse to talk about it but he was going to try pushing it again.

"Blair can you tell me what happened?"

"No" she replied straight away.

"You need to talk about this, you saw what happened when I bottled everything up when my father passed away".

She considered this.

"I don't want to"

"It's me, I'm not going to tell anyone I promise. You need to talk about this with someone, if not me please Serena or Eleanor or Lily"

"You won't want to be with me anymore" she said feeling humiliated already.

"I will never stop wanting to be with you, ever".

She considered this and took a deep breath. "I was drinking with Adam because I was confused about Nate and you and I just wanted to forget about it all. Then he wanted to dance and I felt a bit uncomfortable but I wanted to be a different Blair that night so I did."

Blair gazed at Chuck wanting to see his reaction. He let her know he wasn't angry and for her to continue.

"I told him I wanted to be alone and I walked into a room to get away from him and the music and everything really but he followed me in".

She gulped unsure if she could continue. Chuck took her hand. "I'm here".

"I told him to leave because I wanted to be alone but he wouldn't. I tried to get to the door but he stood in my way and locked it. Then he told me he had wanted it to happen for a long time and that if I was quiet and didn't fight him it wouldn't hurt".

Chuck had to control his anger. He had clenched fists but he knew if he got angry that would scare her and she would stop talking to him.

"Then he pushed me on the ground". She paused and quickly brushed away the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks again. "He started taking my clothes off but I thought of you and it gave me the strength to knee him"

Chuck was surprised that whilst this was happening she was thinking of him. Not Nate, but him. Knowing that the thought of him gave her some will to fight only made him care about her even more, if that was possible.

"It didn't work though because he hit me and then he held my wrists down. He got my clothes off and I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his face".

She stopped and Chuck wondered if she had finished. He was terrified there was more.

"What happened next Blair?"

"Then you came in" she quickly responded. Too quickly.

"Are you sure? Because if there is anything else you can tell me, I want you to be able to tell me".

"I told you, that's when you came in and got him off me".

Chuck was suspicious, he was sure she was hiding something. She was fiddling with her necklace which is what she did when she was nervous.

"I want to go to my room now" she said, trying to stand up. He took her hands. "Blair look at me, I want you to promise that there isn't anymore to the story ok?"

"I told you there isn't anymore".

"And I don't believe you. Your fidgeting with your necklace, you do that when you are nervous or hiding something. I know you well Blair, you can't hide anything from me".

She stared down at his hands holding hers and turned her face away to face the elevator wall.

"I can't tell you"

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything".

"No"

"Look at me" he made her turn her face so her sad eyes were looking into his. "I need you to tell me everything, no secrets. I want you to trust me. You said to me I will stand by you through anything and I will do the same for you".

She looked down and whispered "he touched me".

Chuck's worst fears had just been confirmed. "What did he do?" he was trying to remain calm for her sake.

"Chuck please don't make me explain it"

"Ok I won't, it's ok. Just say yes or no. Did he touch you down there?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Did he"...he didn't get to finish his question.

She suddenly pulled her hands out of his grip and got on her feet and pressed the stop button again causing the elevator to jerk and move again.

"Blair it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Stop, stop I don't want to talk anymore, just be quiet" she said going into robotic mode again. The elevator opened at there floor and she rushed out, running down the hall.

"Blair wait"

She fumbled with her key card trying to unlock the door to her and Serena's room. Chuck was next to her trying to get her to stop. She heard the buzz and she rushed into the room slamming the door in his face. She rushed to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor. She stayed there until her body felt almost frozen from the cold. She slowly got up off the ground, her body stiff from staying in the awkward position on the cold tiles for so long. She caught her reflection in the mirror and was horrified by the mess staring back at her.

"I'm Blair Waldorf" she repeated over and over as she washed her face and re-applied her make up. She dug through Serena's clutch until she found her sleeping pills. She swallowed one before climbing into her bed and finally falling into an uninterrupted sleep; just as she wanted, no thoughts of Adam and no thoughts of Chuck.

**I hope you enjoyed. I will get them together so just hang in there if you want, if not…oh well! Please R E V I E W. Next chapter almost ready to upload.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I feel like this story is going a bit slow at the moment so I'm going to try and write a nice, long next chapter to speed it up!**

Chuck had remained awake the rest of the night, unable to even comprehend sleeping after his night with Blair. His head was spinning with emotions. Happiness and relief that he had finally mustered the courage to tell Blair how he felt and she had responded positively…at first. But he was also concerned and worried about her. But then he was also confused, one minute she is kissing him, the next she is yelling, then crying and yelling again and running away. He knew she was an emotional mess at the moment but now so was he. Part of him wished he didn't care so much about her but he did and that wasn't going to change. The biggest emotion running through his veins though, was anger. He was so worked up with anger he had sent his fist flying through the bedroom wall and a gaping hole stared back at him for the rest of the night as he sat awake in the empty room. He had never really wanted to kill anyone before the way he wanted to kill Adam. He had touched Blair and made her feel so unsafe, ashamed and humiliated and he actually imagined himself murdering this guy. He had it planned out. Of course he wouldn't do it because then he would never see Blair again but fantasising about the idea seemed to give him some slight relief.

Chuck's stomach groaned loudly and he realised it was breakfast time. He needed to desperately see Blair but at the same time he was afraid to see her after last night. He had tried calling her after she shut the door in his face but unsurprisingly she hadn't answered. He put some clean clothes on and knocked on the door of the room next to his.

"Hey Chuck" Serena greeted him happily. Chuck wasn't at all surprised that Serena had little idea what was going on in Blair's life. She was often so unperceptive when it came to her best friend.

"Morning. Is Blair around?"

"Are you and Blair going out or something? And where's Nate?" Serena enquired.

"I am not Nate's personal babysitter Serena" Chuck responded, ignoring her first question.

Blair suddenly waltzed out of the bathroom looking as prim and proper as she always did. Her outfit had been carefully selected, her accessories perfectly matched, her make up flawless and her soft chocolate brown curls hung lusciously down her back.

"Hello Chuck" she greeted him with little tone in her voice.

"Blair can we talk?" he pleaded.

"Actually S and I were just going to get some yoghurt, sorry"

"You're welcome to join us Chuck" Serena chimed in.

"No he's not" Blair quickly responded before realising she had nearly lost her composure.

"I've barely caught up with my best friend the whole time we have been on this ship, I need some quality girl time. You understand don't you Chuck" she said sweetly.

"Actually no I don't"

Blair shot him an icy glare, angry that he had challenged her.

"Let me make it clearer for you then. I don't want to speak with you today as I am spending time with Serena". She raised an eyebrow daring him to challenge her further.

"Let me make this clear to you then Blair. I don't care if you want to spend time with Serena as I think it is important that you and I talk…privately".

Serena watched the battle in amusement. She could tell Blair was ready to explore but as always was trying to maintain her composure.

"Let me make this clear to you Chuck. I'm having breakfast with Serena and what I want I always get. Now if you will excuse us we have some yoghurt to eat". She grabbed her clutch. "Coming S?"

She started making her way towards the door and Chuck caught her wrist, lightly.

"Later then" he whispered.

"Stay away from me" she said through gritted teeth. Of course she didn't mean it, she needed him more than anyone but she was never going to admit that to herself. Blair Waldorf didn't need anyone and she was so humiliated that she had broken down in front of Chuck last night that she just didn't want to think about it and seeing him made her do just that so for now her plan was avoiding and ignoring him at all costs.

Chuck knew that was her plan and he was going to make it as hard as possible for her to successfully execute that plan. He was shattered that she was acting like this, but deep down he knew this was typical Blair behaviour and he shouldn't expect much else. But he was hurt that after everything last night she was now shutting him out, he felt like he had made no progress when the night before he had made lots…until she ran off.

He watched the girls leave the room, Serena giving him an apologetic glance on the way out and made his way over to her bed. He sat on her silk sheets, of course she had brought them along with her, not satisfied with the 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets the ship provides. He lay his head on her pillow and breathed in her delicious scent. He saw a handkerchief with the initials BW engraved folded neatly under the other pillow. He picked it up and it felt wet, he realised she had probably been crying again. He put it back in it's place not wanting her to know he had been poking through her bed. He shut the door quietly behind him and headed toward the bar.

Blair and Serena sat at a table by the window, slowly consuming their yoghurt and fruit salad.

"Would you care to explain what that was all about? Serena asked Blair.

"What are you talking about?

"With Chuck?"

Blair looked at Serena, feigning innocence as if she had no idea what Serena was talking about.

"B you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why was Chuck so desperate to talk to you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Blair said, shrugging.

"That doesn't work with me Blair and clearly it doesn't work with Chuck either. He knows you better than I thought"

"No he doesn't" Blair snapped.

"A little defensive aren't we?" It was Serena's turn to challenge Blair.

"Chuck Bass doesn't know me at all and I intend for it to stay that way. I have no idea why he so urgently required I talk to him. Perhaps after he claims he saved me from my drunkenness the other night he feels I owe him something"

"Ew" Serena said.

"Exactly S, that's why I wanted to get out of there".

"Are you sure? It didn't seem like he was after that. He seemed kind of upset or worried or something. I still don't know why you were crying the other night with him. Did something happen?"

Blair was quickly tiring of this conversation and she wanted the focus off her.

"No, I was just upset about the whole situation. I was afraid it would be posted on Gossip Girl and I think I've had enough scandal lately to last a lifetime. Chuck just happened to be there, now he is obviously coming to collect or bribe me or something".

"Disgusting" Serena said, imagining Chuck propositioning her best friend. Blair nodded and quickly changed the subject.

Chuck was sitting on the balcony, scotch and cigars surrounding him. He decided this day was ruined anyway so why not make it official and get completely wasted. He didn't hear Nate's card buzz in the door and only acknowledged his presence when Nate sat down beside him and poured himself a scotch.

"If you have come looking for a fight Nathaniel I'm not in the mood".

"I'm not here for a fight"

"Then I will pack my bags and be out of your way in a few minutes, I just need to finish this glass of scotch…and maybe the rest of the bottle"

"I came here to apologise" Nate said quietly, taking a swig of his drink.

Chuck slowly looked at him, confused and then remembered the bruise near his eye. He rubbed it, not even processing the pain.

"It was a girly hit Nathaniel, only apologise if it is a proper hit".

Nate didn't laugh which Chuck found strange. This is how they made up in the past.

"It's not just about the hit" Nate said.

Chuck looked at him, wondering if Nate had been smoking too much pot that morning.

"I know" Nate said quietly.

"Nate, use sentences I've consumed to much alcohol to comprehend what you are saying"

"I know what happened between Blair and Adam".

Chuck swore his heart stopped beating when the words left Nate's mouth. How the hell did Nate know what happened. A million thoughts swarmed his head. What exactly did Nate know? Had he said anything to Blair? To anyone? How would Blair feel when Nate knew? Would it draw them closer? Would she still need him or would Nate be the one she confided in. He imagined Blair would be horrified and as much as he hated that Nate knew and what they could mean for him and Blair he also realised perhaps Nate knowing is what Blair needed, after all Nate was the one Blair had always wanted and relied on, maybe he would help her heal, he couldn't be selfish when it came to her getting past this.

"What do you mean" Chuck stammered.

"I know you were just being a friend. Maybe you took it a bit far with having her in your bed but I guess after she got rejected by me and Adam within the space of days she just threw herself at you, you weren't to know".

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked, seriously confused.

"It's not her fault either. I did screw her over and then I guess she tried to hook up with Adam and he rejected her so knowing your Chuck Bass and that you sleep with anyone she thought she'd find comfort with you. I feel horrible that I've driven her to this behaviour".

"Nathaniel what the fuck are you going on about? Blair didn't try to sleep with me!"

We've slept together before and it was the best sex I've ever had Chuck wanted to add but he refrained.

"What do you mean Adam rejecting Blair?"

"I ran into Adam and Brett at the casino. Adam was asking about Blair and when I wanted to know why he cared about Blair so much he said a couple of nights ago she had tried to kiss him. Adam said he kissed her back but when she wanted to take things further he stopped her because he didn't realise we had broken up and was looking out for me".

Chuck could feel his fists clenching tightly together again. He was so angry not only that Nate actually believed Adam's stupid lie…what guy would ever turn down sex with Blair…but also that Adam was out having fun in the casino spreading lies about what happened between he and Blair. Whilst he was having fun, Blair was living a nightmare and no one knew. He wanted to tell Nate the truth to protect Blair and let everyone know what type of guy Adam really was but he knew he couldn't.

"I need some fresh air" Chuck replied.

"Chuck we are outside already" Nate said stating the obvious.

Chuck ignored him, walking out of the room.

**Please R E V I E W, it makes the time writing this worth it (although I do enjoy it). I'm also looking at starting a new story soon (I will continue this) so if anyone has any ideas for a new story please shoot them my way! Thanks. Until next time…..**


End file.
